Another Day With Baekhyun
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Byun Baekhyun dibuat muak dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor. Saat dia hendak melarikan diri, Park Chanyeol menemukannya dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur. "Kau seksi sekali saat sedang mengacungkan pisau." CHANBAEK! YAOI! ABUSIVE! PSYCHOPATHY!
1. Mister

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **M**

 **.**

Mister

 **.**

 _ **...**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak boleh lari.**_

 _ **Aku sendirian di sini dan kau malah bersiap untuk debut.**_

 _ **Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Kau harus kembali!**_

 _ **Jika tidak, dia akan jadi bom waktu untukmu! Aku bersumpah-**_

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan lanjutkan," Baekhyun memejamkan mata menahan pening.

Tak mau lagi mendengar kelanjutan surat itu karena isinya lebih terdengar seperti siulan malaikat maut. Sehun meremat surat itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke tong sampah bak pebasket handal. Tak cukup membuat Baekhyun terkesan karena bukan itu hal terpenting sekarang.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Baek? Dua minggu lagi agensi akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai aktor baru kita. Dan lihat? Sepertinya kau tidak akan pernah debut selama wanita ini masih hidup," ceramah Sehun disambut decihan tak suka oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa harus lelaki berwajah datar itu beritahu-pun, Baekhyun pasti sudah hapal jadwal debutnya sendiri bak memahami punggung tangan. Calon aktor itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berpikir dalam.

Wanita itu, yang notabene tak begitu Baekhyun kenal datang setelah hampir setahun tak bertemu. Menyapa Baekhyun dengan sebuah surat berisi ancaman yang membuat kepalanya mau meledak. Kalau sampai seluruh penjuru Korea tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan, hidup kelam adalah tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Kita asingkan dia ke luar negeri saja? Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Sehun bangkit dari sofa, menghampiri calon artis yang akan dia manajeri besok setelah debut dengan malas, "kita? Kau sendiri saja. Aku tak mau ikut campur masalahmu."

Pemuda itu melotot tak percaya, "TAPI KAU CALON MANAJERKU! KAU JUGA ADA DISANA SAAT KEJADIAN BODOH ITU MENIMPAKU!" Baekhyun memekik. Sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya setelah mendengar aksi lepas tangan Sehun.

Si brengsek ini mencoba membuangnya sendiri bersama masalah yang dulu mereka ciptakan dan itu sangat tidak adil. Benar-benar tidak adil karena hanya Baekhyun yang akan dirugikan di sini.

"Kalau kau batal debut, masih banyak calon artis yang bisa ku urus," Sehun dengan santai berjalan keluar dari flat sederhana Baekhyun.

Meninggalkan pemuda malang itu bersama airmatanya yang sudah menumpuk di kelopak mata. Satu tetes jatuh ke pipi saat angannya membayangkan semua gemerlap debut itu hilang begitu saja. Usahanya selama dua tahun belakangan untuk belajar akting juga akan sia-sia.

Baekhyun menangis sendiri di flatnya dengan pikiran kalut.

Karir yang sudah lama dia impikan itu, sudah hampir berada di genggaman. Siapa pula wanita ini tiba-tiba datang dan hendak menghancurkannya? Jangan pikir Baekhyun akan diam saja.

Dia harus debut. Baekhyun harus tetap debut.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan nama seorang teman yang katanya, baru saja keluar dari penjara setelah tiga tahun ditahan karena kasus pembunuhan berencana.

 _Calling Kim Jongin..._

Baekhyun menunggu dalam kalut. Pikirannya sudah kacau dengan semua hal yang berbau kegagalan dan itu membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih.

 _"Halo?"_

Pemuda itu terkesiap, "halo Jongin?"

 _"Siapa ini?"_

"Ini aku, Baekhyun! Halo? Aku sedang tak punya banyak waktu! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

 _"Bantuan yang seperti apa?"_

"Kau...masih bekerja seperti dulu?"

 _"Aku berhenti. Pekerjaan seperti itu bukan tipeku."_

"Tapi Jongin aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Temannya di ujung sambungan terdiam sebentar, _"Kau mau melenyapkan seseorang?"_

Pertanyaan itu terdengar merambati telinga. Mengirim sinyal aneh ke hatinya bermaksud memperingati bahwa niatan Baekhyun ini salah. Tapi pemuda ini mengabaikan nurani dan kembali mendewakan debutnya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tahu seseorang. Akan kuberikan nomornya padamu tapi jangan katakan kalau aku yang menyebarkannya, oke?"_

"Oke!" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk berulang kali.

 _"Semoga nomornya masih sama. Kapan-kapan kau harus mentraktirku, Baek."_

Sambungan diputus. Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya ketat. Menatap layar gelap itu penuh harap sampai sebutir keringat mengalir turun merambati dahi. Membuktikan betapa paniknya dia sekarang karena tak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya lari dari masalah ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pesan datang menyalakan layar ponselnya.

 _from Kim Jongin_

 **+0441 787xxxx**

Tak mau buang waktu, pemuda kalut itu langsung memanggil nomor yang Jongin kirimkan. Sejenak, degub jantungnya sendiri terdengar menggema di telinga. Menghantui batinnya yang terlalu takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk debut.

Sampai tiba-tiba, nada sambung itu berganti jadi sunyi senyap. Baekhyun dengan begitu takut berucap menyapa, "ha...halo?"

 _"Halo?"_

Suara bass itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun. Nuansanya serak, berat dan begitu memenuhi pendengaran.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang untukku!" ucap Baekhyun tak lagi berbasa-basi.

Pemuda itu menggigit jari, mondar-mandir sembari menunggu lelaki di seberang menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga, mengobrol dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran begini adalah pengalaman pertama. Salah sedikit, dia bisa saja kehilangan si calon pahlawan.

 _"Berapa bayarannya?"_

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "aku tidak tahu berapa standarmu."

 _"Tinggi."_

Lagi, pemuda itu mendengus sebal, "baik, baik. Tapi aku hanya punya nama dan foto semasa sekolahnya saja. Apa itu cukup?"

 _"Lebih dari cukup."_

Bagus. Laki-laki ini kedengarannya sudah profesional dalam bidangnya. Mungkin juga, itu sebab kenapa Jongin langsung memberikan nomor lelaki ini tanpa pikir dua kali. Baekhyun sedikit dibuat lega.

"Oke. Bagaimana aku harus memberikan uang dan fotonya? Kau akan datang ke rumahku atau-"

 _"Perpustakan Myungsei. Lantai 2, rak Science. Selipkan itu di buku berjudul Epic Saxtorologyc."_

Cara yang unik, pikir Baekhyun. Jadi mereka tak perlu bertatap muka dan biarkan lelaki ini bekerja dengan caranya sendiri. Semakin cepat pria ini melakukan tugasnya, semakin cepat pula Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan tidur nyenyak.

"Oke. Jadi, besok jam sepuluh pagi di perpustakaan Myungsei," putus Baekhyun dengan mantap.

Semantap niatan Baekhyun untuk memberikan kelangsungan hidupnya kepada pria tukang bunuh yang bahkan tak dia tahu siapa namanya. Ragu untuk bertanya, tapi akhirnya dia lakukan juga.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? Aku belum-"

Dan sambungan langsung diputus secara sepihak. Baekhyun memejamkan mata menahan emosi. Kalau saja lelaki ini bukan seorang pembunuh bayaran, pasti sudah dia maki dengan ribuan kata kasar.

"Sialan!"

Tapi lupakan saja. Toh, satu masalah terbesar Baekhyun akan segera pria itu bereskan. Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Satu malam telah berlalu, dengan dirinya yang baru saja membuat kesepakatan bersama seorang pembunuh bayaran. Betapa gilanya Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Perpustakaan Myungsei sedang sepi saat Baekhyun mengembalikan kembali buku tebal sains yang tadi dia ambil.

Setelah memasukan amlop uang dan foto, pemuda itu rapat membenarkan masker dan topinya, turun kembali ke lantai dasar agar bisa segera pulang. Meninggalkan buku _Epic Saxtorologyc_ yang kini sudah berada di tangan seorang yang lain.

Pria itu membuka buku yang sudah dia lubangi halaman tengahnya agar bisa digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh uang. Sebuah foto terselip di sana. Jemari besar itu mengambilnya, membalik foto gadis berseragam sekolah menengah itu.

"Han Soorim," suara beratnya menggumam, menyebut nama yang tertulis.

Nama korban selanjutnya tertulis di sana.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Bagi kebanyakan orang, membunuh adalah sebuah kejahatan yang tidak bisa diampuni.

Sebagian kecil menjadikannya pekerjaan dan beberapa orang aneh menjadikannya hobi. Katakanlah mereka yang menjadikan sebagai hobi adalah para psikopat. Tak masalah. Toh pria ini memang menggilai darah melebihi dia menggilai nikmatnya bercinta.

Uang? Hanya kenikmatan nomor dua setelah membunuh.

Perjanjiannya adalah, dia menerima uang dan sebuah nama, maka pria ini harus segera membunuhnya. Baekhyun sudah memberikan dua persyaratan itu dan Han Soorim harus segera mati untuk menuntaskan tugas.

Bermodalkan nama, pria ini mencari identitas dan alamatnya di berbagai media sosial. Beruntung, wanita ini pernah berfoto di depan pintu flatnya saat pesta ulangtahun. Bukan perkara sulit bagi si pembunuh bayaran untuk mendatangi rumah si korban, bahkan mencongkel pintu flatnya.

Pria ini bagai berperang melawan angin. Tak perlu banyak mengeluarkan usaha, dirinya sudah berhasil memasuki rumah.

Tapi, keadaan di dalam sunyi. Penerangan hanya datang dari sinar bulan yang menembus jendela. Pria ini mengitari rumah, tak menemukan siapapun termasuk korban.

"Kau ada dimana, nona?"

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah isakan. Datangnya dari balik sebuah pintu, terdengar begitu pilu. Pria tinggi itu membukanya tanpa ragu dan apa yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah kejutan.

Wanita itu, si korban, terduduk di lantai kamar mandi dengan ceceran darah memenuhi kaki. Wajahnya pucar menyerupai mayat dengan bibir membiru. Mereka berdua bertatapan dalam diam.

"Dia mengirimmu untuk membunuhku'kan?"

Soorim menyerahkan seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di dekapan kepada pria yang berniat membunuhnya, "tolong beritahu Byun Baekhyun."

Pria itu meraih pisau saku dengan salah satu tangan. Menyayat pergelangan tangan wanita itu lalu menyalakan shower tepat di atas kepala. Darahnya mengalir ke pembuangan dengan alur melingkar, pemandangan yang unik. Sayang sekali, wanita ini sekarat bukan karena perbuatannya.

Pria itu menatapnya dalam tenang, berdiam di sana sampai Soorim benar mati.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

Dia harus segera pergi dari sini, mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi, lalu pulang.

 _Huh, menyusahkan saja._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _3 tahun kemudian..._

 _._

 _I'll search the universe._

 _neol dashi chajeul ttaekkaji._

 _nochi aneul kkeoya tikkeul gateun gieokdo._

 _gyejeore saegyeojin uriye chueogeun dashi._

 _myeot beonigo dorawa neol bureul tenikka._

Baekhyun bersiul mengimbangi musik dari salah satu _boygrup_ yang terputar di radio. Dengan acuh terus bersenandung padahal manajernya sedang mengoceh tentang dia yang kabur dari rumah sakit.

 _"Kau taruh dimana otakmu? Kau belum sembuh total dari tipus dan kau kabur! Halo? Kau dengar aku Byun Baekhyun!"_

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Sehun," aktor itu mengapit ponsel di telinga dan bahu kirinya.

Kedua tangan sibuk mengendalikan kemudi mobil karena jalanan yang dia tempuh memasuki areal berbatu. Langit juga sedang mendung dan desa kecil yang dia datangi ini dipenuhi pepohonan, membuat jalanan terlihat gelap.

 _"Kau masih lemah. Kau pergi kemana?"_ Sehun berteriak di ujung sambungan.

"Kemana saja sesukaku. Tubuhku tidak selemah perempuan jadi jangan cerewet."

Sejenak, mereka berdua terdiam. Baekhyun masih berusaha mengemudi dengan baik meskipun sakit kepala masih mendera. Aksi kaburnya ini tidak boleh gagal karena dia sudah muak dengan karir dan hidupnya.

Sehun terdengar mendengus, _"mulut sial mu itu yang membuatmu dibenci banyak orang. Tidakkah kau sadar?"_

Sadar atau tidak, itu sudah terlambat. Sejak tiga tahun lalu debut dengan sebuah webdrama, nama Baekhyun tak berhenti jadi perbincangan publik. Awalnya, semua terasa gemerlap. Namanya membumbung dengan cepat karena webdrama dan wajahnya yang manis.

Tapi Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Kemampuannya dalam berakting belum terlalu bagus saat dia menerima tawaran film yang juga dibintangi beberapa aktor kawakan. Kejomplangan itu membuatnya pamornya turun karena kemampuan aktingnya yang masih rendah.

Aktor muda itu mulai tertekan dengan pekerjaannya sendiri dan mulai bertingkah semaunya. Berucap sesukanya. Mengemudi sambil mabuk. Membuat kerusuhan di pusat perbelanjaan dan beberapa skandal kecil yang membekas di namanya.

Baekhyun berubah membenci dirinya yang lebih memilih debut menjadi artis ketimbang melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri, seperti keinginan sang ayah. Alhasil, dalam waktu tiga tahun, nama Baekhyun hancur dan semua orang berbelok membencinya.

Aktor itu merasakan denyutan di kepala semakin menggila, "kepalaku pusing, Hun. Aku tutup."

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kepalanya sendiri yang semakin sakit. Pandangannya buram seketika dan semua terasa tak terkendali. Baekhyun menginjak pedal semakin dalam karena vila yang dia tuju sudah terlihat mata.

Kemudi di tangan terlihat membayang. Tangannya gemetaran dan tiba-tiba mobilnya berguncang. Sebuah benturan keras menghentikan guncangan dan Baekhyun tak mampu melakukan apapun selain merintih sakit.

"Ugh, bodoh," pemuda itu memaki dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya mengabur dan menggelap. Baekhyun merasakan cairan mengalir dari kepala dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang.

Susah payah dia membuka mata, aktor itu melihat rahang seorang pria. Di ambang sadar, Baekhyun melihat pria yang menggendongnya menunduk, menatap matanya.

Pria itu tersenyum miring. Entah bagaimana, bisa terlihat tampan dan dingin dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baekhyun tak kuat lagi. Dia terpejam dengan senyuman miring itu sebagai pemandangan terakhir, dan juga sebuah teriakan anak kecil yang datang dari kejauhan.

"Paman Chanyeol menggendong siapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Repost di sini buat yang kemarin request! Sehat selalu ya kalian semua! ^^


	2. Domination

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Domination

.

.

Rasanya tak bisa dijelaskan.

Terlalu buram, terlalu pusing.

Baekhyun mengerjap berkali-kali hanya untuk melihat atap ukiran teratai yang mengambang di atas kepala. Sejenak berpikir bahwa mungkinkah surga sesederhana ini? Bahkan atap apartemennya jauh lebih artistik.

Dan yang lebih aneh adalah, apakah surga juga menyediakan lelaki bertelanjang dada?

Tampan, dengan perut kencang dan wajah yang kebingungan. Baekhyun mengusap matanya lagi, tak mau tertipu oleh ilusi sehabis tidur panjang. Tapi lelaki itu memanglah nyata. Berarti Baekhyun masih hidup dan waras karena lelaki seperti ini hanya ada di bumi.

"Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kau pasti masih _shock_ ," lelaki ini nyatanya sangat tinggi saat langkahnya sampai di samping tempat tidur.

Kelopak matanya bergelombang bak punggung angsa. Rambutnya hitam legam senada dengan alis dan bola mata. Dan warna suaranya, astaga...

"Mobilmu terguling di jalan tadi siang. Kepalamu terbentur, lumayan parah. Kau ingat?"

Satu detik, dua detik. Ingatan tentang mobil mahalnya yang terguling dengan dirinya sendiri berada di dalam langsung terputar jelas. Baekhyun habis mengalami kecelakaan. Tubuhnya sigap bangkit, hendak duduk untuk memeriksa diri sendiri.

Selimutnya langsung jatuh ke pinggang. Membongkar fakta bahwa dia hampir telanjang kalau tidak ada balutan perban di bahu kiri dan di kedua tumit. Tanpa sungkan, aktor itu memelototi pria tadi dengan tajam.

"Itu...aku...aku harus melepaskan pakaianmu untuk melihat apakah kau mengalami pendarahan dalam. Prosedur pertolongan pertama," pria itu membuat senyum segaris.

Tahu kalau pasien dadakannya itu tengah menaruh curiga.

Baekhyun mendengus. Tak mungkin ada pencuri yang mengaku bahwa dia kriminal. Pria ini mungkin telah menyentuh atau melakukan apa yang dia sukai selagi Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Tipikal pria mesum yang tak punya pelampiasan hasrat.

 _"Brengsek!"_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Ponselku?" tanya aktor itu sambil memijat pelipis.

"Ponselmu rusak. Sudah tak bisa digunakan."

Bagus. Baekhyun benar-benar tak punya alat untuk menolong dirinya sendiri saat ini. Rasa sabar yang sudah terkuras oleh ketelanjangannya itu semakin menipis.

"Kau...sudah menghubungi polisi?"

Pria itu menggeleng, "belum karena aku lihat, kau bepergian sendiri. Tanpa manajer atau kru televisi. Aku juga tidak langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit karena, kupikir kau sedang dalam pelarian."

Satu hal yang paling Baekhyun syukuri dari pria ini adalah bahwa dia masih memiliki otak untuk berpikir. Tipikal orang yang tak gegabah dan mudah dimakan panik. Meskipun Baekhyun masih menaruh sensi karena telah lancang melucuti bajunya, pria ini tidak menghubungi siapapun adalah kabar terbaik.

"Cukup rahasiakan kejadian ini, oke? Bisa gawat kalau sampai agensiku-argh!" aktor itu merasakan kedua tumit kakinya berdenyut ngilu saat digerakkan.

Sakit bukan main sampai pedihnya menjalar ke tulang kering. Dugaan selanjutnya adalah, mungkin dia mengalami patah kaki. Pria itu berdiri hendak menggendongnya dengan gelagapan.

"Kau mau ke rumah sakit? Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh tapi aku yakin-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sampai ada yang tahu, bodoh! Telingamu sangat lebar tapi tak ada gunanya!"

Baekhyun menepis lengan yang sudah melingkari tubuhnya dengan kasar. Pria tinggi itu mundur selangkah dalam rasa takjub. Tatapannya tak lepas mampir di kedua bola mata Baekhyun. Aktor mungil itu menyadarinya dan memilih acuh.

"Bermulut pedas. Persis seperti yang televisi beritakan," tuduh pria tadi ditutup dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, "kenapa? Kau menyesal sudah menolongku?"

Angkuh adalah kata yang mengikuti nama Baekhyun sejak skandalnya satu persatu muncul ke permukaan. Bak tak punya malu, aktor ini terus bertingkah sesukanya.

Menulis, berucap dan berlaku sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Tak mempertimbangkan bahwa dia seorang publik figur yang tingkahnya diperhatikan. Sekecil apa pun, sedetail apa pun itu.

Pria ini terkikik geli.

"Karena kau tidak berpura-pura di depanku, jadi aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi."

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati pria itu membungkuk mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku menyukai sifat burukmu," bisik pria itu dengan hembusan nafas.

Mengalun membelai kulit telinganya yang bukan main sensitif.

"Chanyeol," lanjutnya berbisik, "teriakkan namaku-"

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan mungil itu meremas kain selimut. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun menangkap perilaku Chanyeol, pria ini, sebagai langkah yang lumayan seduktif.

Bodohnya adalah, dia terpengaruh. Tubuhnya kaku tak mau bergerak, takut kalau itu membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol bersentuhan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya bersuara sampai yakin kalau kucing di halaman depan mampu mendengar.

Memperjelas seberapa gugupnya ia sekarang.

"-jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun salah tangkap, pria kurang ajar itu menegakkan tubuh atletiknya dan langsung pergi.

Meninggalkan si aktor yang sedang sibuk memaki diri sendiri karena mudah dibodohi.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kalau diingat-ingat, kecelakaan itu tak berakibat banyak terhadap kakinya.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa saat mobilnya terguling, kakinya aman bersama pedal gas dan rem. Bagaimana bisa sekarang kedua tumitnya terasa hancur begini? Bahkan untuk berpindah tempat, Baekhun harus mengelus lantai dengan tubuhnya.

Aktor itu menyeret diri menuju teras di samping kamarnya.

Chanyeol ada di sana, bersama seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat gelap. Sedang membuat pagar sebagai tempat rambatan pohon anggur mereka.

Angin berdebu dari lereng pegunungan membuat Baekhyun terbatuk. Tanpa sengaja, menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang di halaman.

Aktor itu tersenyum saat bertemu tatap dengan si bocah lelaki.

"Semoga Paman cepat sembuh," ucap si kecil ditutup dengan senyuman.

Dua gigi susunya terlihat lebih besar dari giginya yang lain. Bocah ini, mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Anak semanis dirimu pasti punya nama," Baekhyun berucap.

"Paman Chanyeol selalu memanggilku Hana."

Agak aneh mengingat bocah ini adalah anak laki-laki tapi namanya identik dengan perempuan. Untung saja, Chanyeol hanya Pamannya, bukan ayah.

Kalau benar dia ayahnya, Baekhyun tak akan sungkan mengatainya dungu karena memilih nama itu.

"Halo, Hana. Berapa usiamu? Kau tinggi sekali."

"Eerr sepertinya tiga."

Chanyeol menahan tawanya yang hampir lolos. Pria itu lalu meminta Hana untuk mencuci kaki dan tangan sebelum pergi tidur siang.

"Kau sedang berpura-pura baik? Atau kau memang menyukai anak-anak?" Chanyeol melepas sarung tangannya yang dipenuhi tanah.

Duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil mengenyahkan butiran keringat di dahi. Pantulan sinar matahari mewarnai kulitnya jadi kemerahan. Mungkin terlalu lama terpapar panas.

Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol selalu terlihat jantan. Bahkan saat dia berkebun, otot bisepsnya membentuk lekukan kencang. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa dia mengamati tuan rumah dengan kelewat detail.

Sudah seperti penguntit saja.

Tujuan awalnya ingin menemui Chanyeol langsung kembali.

"Dengar, aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan."

Chanyeol melepas topi berkebunnya. Memelintir benda itu sambil mendengus tak suka.

"Kau rawat aku sampai sembuh, memperbaiki mobilku dan merahasiakan kecelakaan bodoh ini dari dunia, maka kau akan mendapatkan uang."

Ucapan itu berhasil memancing tawa Chanyeol. Bodoh kalau sampai pria itu menolak tapi nyatanya, dia memilih menjadi bodoh.

"Aku memiliki banyak uang. Punya imbalan lain?"

Aktor itu merengut sebal, "kau ingin memiliki saham di banyak perusahaan?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan hidungnya tak suka, "itu terlalu rumit. Yang lain,"

"Kau mau mengujiku ya? Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!"

Sejenak Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. Ada banyak hal di dunia yang bisa dia jadikan kandidat imbalan. Kalau bukan mobil sport Mercedes Benz, mungkin pesawat jet pribadi juga boleh. Akan begitu jika orang yang Baekhyun hadapi adalah tipikal matrealistis.

Sayang, Chanyeol bukan.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apapun," pria itu mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum miring.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mencondong ke lawan bicara. Baekhyun mundur namun tak benar mundur karena tatapan Chanyeol bak mengikat tubuhnya untuk diam di tempat.

"Kau tahu, seekor singa tidak akan menginginkan rusa lain jika di taringnya sudah tertancap satu."

Perumpamaan yang lumayan keren, namun Baekhyun tak cukup cepat untuk memahami maknanya. Yang kini dia lihat hanyalah bibir Chanyeol yang senyumannya terasa menghipnotis.

Sempat membuatnya terpaku dalam, beruntung pria itu buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"Mereka jahat, tapi tidak serakah," tutupnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka, "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Awalnya, pria ini terlihat begitu sopan. Terlepas dari apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan, termasuk menelanjangi Baekhyun, pria ini adalah satu dari sejuta manusia di bumi yang berlabel baik, dan sedikit cabul. Kesan pertama Baekhyun yang tak bertahan lama.

Lihatlah sekarang. Sikap pria ini jadi seratus delapan puluh derajat berbalik. Dari yang sopan jadi sesukanya. Baekhyun pikir itu juga karena dia tak bisa berpura-pura baik jadi Chanyeol membalasnya.

Namun menjadi pria dengan cara tersenyum yang misterius, sepertinya adalah bakat Chanyeol sejak lahir.

"Hahaha," suara berat itu menggema dengan tawa, "pernahkah acara gosip membahas keseksianmu saat sedang curiga?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa pria itu terpaku pada bibirnya.

"Kalau pernah, aku pasti akan menontonnya berulang kali."

Buru-buru, Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya sendiri dalam gugup. Sialan. Pria ini selalu begitu setelah Baekhyun membentaknya kemarin. Perilaku sederhana yang jatuhnya begitu menggoda. Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau efek rupa pria ini yang beraura panas.

"Aku harus masuk," Baekhyun langsung menyeret diri kembali memasuki kamar.

Belum sampai satu centi berpindah, Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu diantara lengannya yang kencang. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dengan kurang ajar, bersemu merah jambu.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Baekhyun seperti bermimpi.

Hujan. Anginnya keras menabrak jendela. Derak ranting pohon dan kaca menambah riuh petir yang mampir menit demi menit mengunjungi bumi. Baekhyun setengah sadar, merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja menangkap seseorang di ujung tempat tidur.

Itu Chanyeol.

Hanya mengenakan celana jeans hitam yang sobek di bagian lutut dan rambut depan yang menutupi dahi. Pria itu bertelanjang dada lagi, di saat badai begini. Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Apa juga yang dia inginkan saat mendekati Baekhyun dan membungkuk di samping kepalanya.

"Tidur, Baekhyun..." bisiknya dingin di telinga kiri. Singkat namun terasa begitu mendominasi.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya sedang berdetak cepat, sudah hampir meletus di dalam. Kamarnya begitu gelap saat itu, dan apa yang dia rasakan adalah matanya yang dipaksa terpejam oleh telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Bak mengalami kelumpuhan tidur, Baekhyun tak mampu berucap apa-apa.

"Selagi kau masih bisa," Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu sampai melonjak dadanya karena jilatan dan gigitan yang menyusul terasa seperti sengatan listrik.

Baekhyun dibuat terengah dalam rasa takut yang bercampur hasrat. Dirinya tenggelam semakin jauh ke dalam mimpi itu. Membuatnya terus terpejam seperti perintah Chanyeol, sampai pagi menjemput.

Aktor itu terbangun dengan keringat dingin. Dia demam.

Baekhyun menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dengan hati-hati. Memikirkan mimpinya semalam yang sudah pantas disebut mimpi buruk. Pandangannya lurus ke jendela kaca, menembus keluar dan mendapati dedaunan dan ranting masih basah.

Itu berarti tadi malam memang benar badai.

Tapi tentang Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggeleng ngeri. Langkahnya sempoyongan, berjalan menuju dapur yang kemarin Chanyeol tunjukan padanya.

Belum benar sampai, Baekhyun mendapati sang tuan rumah, terbaring di sofa dengan beberapa agenda kerja di atas tubuhnya. Dan sebuah laptop di meja, juga secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah tinggal ampas.

Pria itu juga lengkap memakai kaos dan boxer...

Mungkinkah semalam, Chanyeol selalu di sini? Sibuk dengan laptop, agenda kerja dan kopi?

Mimpi itu terputar kembali.

Chanyeol yang sekarang dia lihat begitu berbeda dengan yang semalam. Mungkin itu memang hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi yang terasa nyata karena efek dari demam.

Ya, pasti seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu bergerak random. Chanyeol terbangun.

"Aah, badanku pegal sekali," pria itu meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya, dibarengi erangan kesakitan.

Efek tidur semalam di sofa. Itu berarti, dia memang tak mendatangi Baekhyun semalam.

Pemuda mungil itu berdehem sekali, membuat pria di depannya berbalik, "oh, selamat pagi."

Chanyeol refleks menyapa.

Pria tinggi itu langsung memperbaiki penampilan wajahnya. Menghilangkan kotoran mata, mengusap masing-masing pinggiran bibir dan tak lupa membenahi tatanan rambut, "kau butuh sesuatu?"

 _Tadi malam benar-benar hanya mimpi. Tentu saja._

"Air putih," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil apa yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Meninggalkan aktor itu yang sedang melegakan dirinya tentang mimpi semalam. Baekhyun butuh berkaca dan cuci muka untuk merasa lebih baik. Kebiasaannya yang hanya diketahui Sehun.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah cermin dengan ukiran merpati di pinggiran.

Baekhyun berkaca. Melihat beberapa luka lecet di wajah, perban di pelipis, lebam di bahu dan...

 _Astaga._

...bekas keunguan di telinga kirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	3. Touched

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Touched

.

.

Baekhyun menyeret diri ke halaman di samping kamarnya. Yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Chanyeol yang masih dia naungi. Si pemilik kamar yang asli menawarkan diri untuk memeriksa mobilnya setelah memberikan air putih dan beberapa senyuman.

Lelaki mengerikan itu nyatanya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Hana ada di sana, sedang menggambar sesuatu di tembok pembatas rumah dengan kuas dan celemek. Bocah lelaki itu tampak asyik sendiri. Menilai warna yang cocok dan goresan apa yang bisa membuat gambarnya membaik.

"Hai, Tuan Sibuk," Baekhyun menyapa. Hana berbalik dengan kuas di tangan kanan. "Sedang apa?"

Bocah itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk pamer bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan sesuatu. Baekhyun menatap coretan-coretan itu dari kejauhan.

Tiga sosok laki-laki. Berdiri berjejer dengan perbedaan tinggi yang begitu kontras.

"Biar kutebak. Yang paling tinggi itu Pamanmu, Hana di tengah, dan yang satunya..."

"Paman Baekhyun!"

Aktor itu mengangguk-angguk paham, " _aah_ , wajahku tidak sebulat itu. Tapi tetap bagus _kok_!"

Senyuman Hana mengembang cepat. Dia terkikik begitu senang hanya dengan mendengar pujian Baekhyun yang begitu sederhana. Anak-anak selalu menjadi mahluk paling praktis sekaligus rewel di dunia. Itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka disebut anak-anak.

Mendengar tawa Hana, dengan ajaib mampu menghangatkan hati lelaki itu. Hangat yang terasa aneh.

"Kenapa aku juga digambar?"

Hana berjalan mendekat, dengan langkah melompat-lompat, "Paman Baekhyun akan tinggal di sini bersama kami. Jadi harus ada juga."

Mendadak, wajah Baekhyun memamerkan raut penuh sesal, "maaf _Boo_ _Boo_ , tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan pergi."

"Tapi Paman Chanyeol bilang kita bertiga akan hidup bersama-sama sampai aku besar."

"Oh...dia bilang begitu?"

Bocah itu mengangguk cepat. Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Pasti Chanyeol hanya asal bicara atau sekedar basa-basi.

Pernah sekali pasti bocah ini bertanya, kapan dirinya akan pergi? Mungkin Pamannya hanya asal menjawab. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang anak kecil punya bakat untuk memegang kuat sebuah ucapan.

Terutama, ucapan yang ingin dia dengarkan.

Baekhyun menyesal karena Chanyeol tidak ada di sini untuk ditendang tulang keringnya.

"Hey, kau bisa main _playstation_?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba mengubah topik.

"Apa itu _pesesien_?" Hana balik bertanya dengan begitu polosnya.

"Haha, _playstation_. Permainan di dalam tivi. Kapan-kapan kita bermain bersama, ya? Aku lihat, Pamanmu punya satu."

Tadi pagi, saat Baekhyun menemukan tanda ungu di telinga, dia juga menemukan hal lain.

Faktanya, Chanyeol punya satu set _playstation_ yang diletakan di rak bawah televisi. Bodohnya pria itu karena hanya menyimpan benda menakjubkan itu ketimbang menggunakannya.

"Siapa yang harus tidur siang?"

Suara bass itu terdengar seru dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si mulut besar Chanyeol.

"AKU!" Hana melonjak dari tempatnya dengan senyuman gigi susu.

Anak ini begitu menyukai tidur siang melebihi dirinya menyukai Chanyeol.

Sejenak, membuat Baekhyun berpikir aspek apa dari pria misterius itu yang begitu Hana sukai? Baekhyun mencoba mencari dengan mendalam, namun tak ada jawabannya.

Chanyeol beralih mendekat setelah Hana menghilang di balik pintu, "mobilmu rusak parah."

Kabar buruk. Baekhyun mendengus benci. "Benar-benar tidak bisa diperbaiki?"

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu, "kalau mau, kau bisa pulang dengan bus. Halte paling dekat jaraknya empat kilometer dari sini. Kami punya sepeda gunung kalau kau-"

"Chanyeol, kakiku patah."

"Maaf. Kalau begitu, tunggu sampai aku ke kota, oke? Dua minggu lagi."

Itu terlalu lama. Keberatan ini sebenarnya bukan demi pekerjaan atau apa. Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa selama sebulan ke depan, jadwalnya sudah dikosongkan karena dia sakit tipus. Hanya saja, aktor itu merasa dia harus segera pulang.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol terasa semakin mengerikan setiap Baekhyun memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, mimpi tadi malam dan tanda keunguan di telinganya ini nyata.

Chanyeol yang tadi malam hidup di dalam tubuh pria ramah penuh senyuman ini. Baekhyun hanya ingin, segera pergi. Sialnya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Kau punya laptop, pasti punya koneksi internet," tawar Baekhyun mencari kemungkinan lain.

Yang dia butuhkan hanya taksi panggilan yang bersedia menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh atau teknisi mesin. Jika Chanyeol terus pesimis begini, Baekhyun juga akan semakin pesimis dengan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, "kau lihat? Kita dikelilingi gunung."

 _Sialan_. Baekhyun berulang kali mengumpat di batin karena otaknya langsung beku dengan jawaban itu. Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk membuatnya kalah dalam argumen atau setidaknya, membuat Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapannya.

Aktor itu ingin mengumpat mati-matian. Ingin membanting apapun. Ingin memukul siapa pun. Melampiaskan temperamennya yang sedang di puncak.  
Tapi tiba-tiba, tatapannya menangkap kembali gambaran Hana di tembok.

"Kenapa namanya Hana?"

Raut wajah pria bermata kelinci itu mendingin. Alisnya turun menciptakan kerutan di dahi, pertanda dia sedang tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meninggikan nada bicara.

Hanya berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alis. Tatapannya kosong. "Sangat penasaran?"

"Hanya, aneh saja. Dia laki-laki tapi namanya nama perempuan."

"Hana adalah orang pertama yang ku selamatkan. Hana."

 _Hana_. _Satu_.

Jadi, jika orang kedua yang Chanyeol selamatkan adalah Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol juga akan memanggilnya _Dul_?

Sekali lagi, jawaban konyol itu semakin mendorong Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak tahu Chanyeol yang sebenarnya bagaimana. Pria ini bisa berubah menjadi dua karakter yang saling berbalik dalam waktu singkat.

Si ramah dan si misterius.

"Dia harus punya identitas," Baekhyun mengawang ke langit. Menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang dingin membekukan tubuh.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli?"

Aktor itu tenggelam dalam rasa jengkel, "apa kau tuli? Aku bilang dia harus punya identitas."

"Kalau begitu berilah dia nama."

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "kenapa harus aku? Kau Pamannya!"

Chanyeol diam. Hanya diam sambil terus menatap mata Baekhyun yang juga nyalang memandang wajahnya.

Raut itu tegas. Baekhyun takut-takut mengitari ekspresi Chanyeol yang tak banyak berubah dalam waktu lima detik. Tatapan meneliti itu bahkan terasa seperti menguliti wajah Baekhyun sampai panas. Tubuh kecilnya menjauh pelan.

"Tidur. Kau harus minum obat kalau ingin cepat sembuh," tau saja, Chanyeol yang besar itu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil dan mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan ini tidaklah perlu. Chanyeol terlalu dekat dengannya dalam artian yang tidak jelas. Pria itu mungkin terlalu baik atau sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan?

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia itu menarik. Chanyeol juga, pasti masih bisa menyukai orang lain yang punya paras manis dan memiliki banyak uang.

Realistis sedikit.

"Badanku bau," rutuk yang lebih mungil saat Chanyeol menurunkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Mau mandi?" tawar si tuan rumah.

Ragu tapi mau, aktor itu mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam untuk menyiapkan air. Baekhyun menunggu sambil diam. Sibuk berpikir bagaimana dia akan mandi kalau otot bahunya masih sakit begini.

Melepas baju sendiri saja dia tak bisa. Chanyeol sampai membantunya melepas seluruh pakaian –menyisakan boxer- dengan lancang dan terus beralasan bahwa Baekhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri.

"Gendong saja aku kesana," Baekhyun berubah merengek karena Chanyeol mulai mengabaikannya.

Pria itu menggendong, menaruhnya di _bath up_ yang sudah penuh dengan air hangat. Masih mengenakan _boxer_ karena Baekhyun memegangnya erat seolah itu adalah oksigen terakhir.

Chanyeol menatap tangan Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi, "menerima bantuan orang lain tidak akan membunuhmu, Baekhyun."

Tangan besar itu hendak menyingkirkan milik Baekhyun. Ingin melepas potongan kain terakhir yang menempel di tubuh namun aktor itu kukuh mempertahankan.

"Masalahnya ini hal yang privasi!"

"Kau keberatan kalau aku melanggar privasimu?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya kemarin," _saat_ _menelanjangiku!_

Terdiam sejenak, pria besar itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menunggunya merespon tapi aktor itu seperti kehilangan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja pria bermata kelinci itu membasahi bibirnya. "Ya Baek, dan kau tidak marah."

Jemari Chanyeol langsung menarik lepas _boxer_ Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Yang bisa aktor itu lakukan hanyalah protes dalam diam. Kendalinya terhadap diri sendiri bagai hanyut bersama air. Tangan kirinya naik menutupi puncak dada dan sisanya menutupi penis.

Pria tinggi itu mengambil sabun cair dan memadukannya dengan air. Busa mulai bermunculan dan betapa bahagianya Baekhyun karena tubuhnya jadi setengah tertutup. tangan Chanyeol mulai membilas tubuhnya dengan air sabun mulai dari leher, turun, turun, turun sampai ke selangkangan.

"Chan-" Baekhyun memotong saat jemari besar itu menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi penis.

Tapi Chanyeol selalu menang dalam hal ini. Dengan intimidasi dari matanya dan diam yang dingin, arogansi Baekhyun menciut. Aktor itu menegang karena Chanyeol beralih menatap wajahnya. Intens.

Kulit Baekhyun bagai terbakar dalam panas yang memalukan. Aktor itu ingin protes tapi tiba-tiba, penisnya terasa dipijat. Sontak saja, ritme nafasnya menaik.

"Jangan kurang ajar, kau-" ucapannya tertelan oleh serangan gairah karena gerakan Chanyeol di bawah sana semakin hebat.

Baekhyun tak mampu melawan karena tubuhnya saja mau menerima. Kepalanya mendongak saat pijitan Chanyeol berubah meremas sambil naik turun. Baekhyun sampai menggigit punggung tangan agar tak mendesah dengan suara yang menjijikan.

 _Pria gila mesum!_

Dan yang lebih parah, Chanyeol terus menatap wajahnya dalam diam. Dahinya berkerut seolah sedang mempelajari respon Baekhyun terhadap segala perlakuannya.

Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun saat gerakan tangannya melambat? Bagaiman reaksi Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mempercepat remasannya?

Semua reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan, adalah apa yang ingin Chanyeol teliti.

"Sshh, sudah..." tangan kecil itu turun hendak mengganggu, tapi Chanyeol menepisnya cepat.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, pria besar itu malah mempercepat gerakannya di penis Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut mau klimaks.

"Haa...ahh," pada akhirnya, aktor itu menahan lolongan desah yang mati-matian dia tahan saat cairannya keluar bercampur air.

Tubuhnya lemas dengan lelehan hasrat di seluruh tubuh. Rusuknya naik turun dengan hebat sehebat klimaksnya barusan. Kulit Baekhyun masih sangat sensitif saat Chanyeol menggendongnya keluar dari _bath up._ Hendak membawanya ke bawah pancuran shower untuk membilas diri.

Si brengsek ini bahkan tak membiarkan Baekhyun menormalkan tubuhnya.

"Lihat? Kau tidak marah," bisik suara berat itu tanpa rasa menyesal sedikitpun.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafas saat tangannya berhasil meninju wajah Chanyeol. Tak terlalu kuat tapi cukup membuat rahangnya tertoleh.

Bejatnya, Chanyeol samasekali tak merespon. Dia malah menyalakan shower dan membilas Baekhyun yang telanjang di gendongan. Mereka berdua basah bersama dalam kediaman yang tegang.

"Aku tahu kau suka, Baek. Aku melihatnya."

Setelah mendengar bisikan itu, Baekhyun berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Dia menyisakan satu kursi di neraka untuk ditempati Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara dengan pria brengsek itu lagi. Selamanya.

Harga dirinya benar-benar sudah diinjak-injak dengan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi siang. Itu benar-benar melukai martabatnya sebagai aktor papan atas Korea. Bagaimanapun juga, dia menganggap Chanyeol telah melakukan pelecehan seksual.

Baekhyun berjalan tergopoh ke ruang tamu untuk menemukan Hana yang baru saja mengembalikan sepatu berlumpur ke rak. Bocah itu tampak basah karena di luar memang sedang hujan. Dan kabut mulai turun dari lereng gunung.

"Habis darimana, Tuan Sibuk?" tanya Baekhyun seramah mungkin.

Hana menunjuk pintu keluar, "melihat Paman Chanyeol membenarkan mobil."

Baekhyun berjengit penasaran. "Apa itu mobilku? Yang berwarna putih?"

Bocah di hadapannya mengangguk berkali-kali.

Baguslah. Pria itu mungkin merasa menyesal karena sudah melecehkan Baekhyun jadi dia berinisiatif untuk membenarkan mobilnya. Tak mampu menghapus amarah Baekhyun memang, namun cukup membuatnya merasa menang.

"Apa sudah bisa menyala?" pertanyaan itu dengan cepat diberi anggukan oleh si kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Chanyeol datang dengan jas hujan berwarna biru tua dan sekotak peralatan mekanik. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dan Hana bergantian.

"Aku ingin kau membawaku ke kota malam ini juga," sembur Baekhyun tak mau berbasa-basi.

Hana mendongak menatapnya dalam sendu. Dia masih kecil namun sudah paham apa makna dari permintaan Baekhyun barusan. Tak jauh-jauh dari pengertian bahwa Paman barunya ini ingin pergi jauh.

Chanyeol menangkap kesedihan si kecil dengan peka. "Hujan, Baekhyun. Kita tidak mungkin pakai sepeda kalau-"

"Naik mobilku," Baekhyun lagi memotong.

"Aku sudah bilang, mobilmu rusak parah."

"Kau membohongiku sejak awal! Dimana kau sembunyikan ponselku?" tuduh Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Pria besar di ambang pintu mendengus tak percaya. Dilihatnya, Hana sudah mulai memerah matanya. mungkin terkejut karena ini pertama kali dia melihat sisi penuh emosi Baekhyun.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Chanyeol berusaha mengubah suasana menjadi lebih tenang. "Kau marah karena tadi siang aku melanggar privasimu?"

Oh bagus! Dia malah membahas kejadian menjijikan itu!

"Jawab saja! Dimana kau sembunyikan ponselku?"

Muak dengan semua pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol buru-buru melangkah mendekati rak DVD. Diambilnya ponsel hitam yang diletakan di sela-sela kaset dan langsung menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencoba membenarkannya tapi tidak bisa. Dan, kau menyimpan semua kontak di perangkat ponselmu. Bukan di kartu SIM," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengutak atik ponselnya. Berusaha menghidupkan perangkat itu sambil terus memohon kepada Dewa agar permintaannya didengar.

Tapi nihil. Ponselnya mati dan dia setuju dengan fakta bahwa dia menyimpan semua kontak di ponsel. Aktor itu membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Mengejutkan si kecil Hana yang sudah menangis dalam diam.

"Tadi mobilmu memang sudah bisa menyala, tapi sangat berbahaya mengendarai kendaraan setengah hancur seperti itu."

Chanyeol melepas jas hujannya dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memeluk Hana. Menenangkan bocah itu dalam rengkuhan.

"Kau pernah mendatangiku di malam hari. Kau memintaku tidur. Kau juga menutup mataku dengan tanganmu. Jangan menyangkal!"

Yang dituduh mendongak sebal. Samasekali tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Kapan tepatnya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Tadi malam!"

Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Jika sampai Chanyeol masih menyangkal, maka dia terpaksa membahas peristiwa yang meninggalkan bekas ungu di telinga. Bercak itu masih ada sampai sekarang jadi dia punya bukti kuat bahwa pria ini memang gila.

"Aku benar datang," aku Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung merasa menang.

"Kau memanggilku, mengeluh kalau kilatan petir mengganggu tidurmu jadi aku menutup tirai jendelanya. Aku sengaja mengerjakan bukuku di ruang tamu agar saat kau berteriak, aku bisa mendengarmu. Tapi aku ketiduran."

 _Itu bohong! Pasti bohong!_

Baekhyun merapalkannya berulang kali dalam batin sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Chanyeol memang gila dan semua orang gila itu pandai mengkhayal. Pandai membuat kebohongan. Memikirkan itu, membuatnya tertawa dalam sebal.

Mendorongnya ingin segera enyah dari tempat mengerikan ini.

"Kunci mobilku. Berikan kunci mobilku!"

"Hujan." Ucap Chanyeol penuh ketegasan.

Sayangnya, nada dingin itu samasekali tak menciutkan niatan Baekhyun untuk pergi, "berikan kunci mobilku sekarang juga, Brengsek!"

Hana tersedak isakannya sendiri saat mendengar bentakan melengking Baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat semakin menyesal karena bocah sekecil dia harus melihat semua ini. Melihat semua kengerian Baekhyun yang tidak pantas.

Chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobil itu kepada sang empunya. Baekhyun menangkapnya dan langsung pergi. Tak memperdulikan hujan dan teriakan si kecil yang terus memanggil namanya di belakang.

"Paman Baek mau kemana?" si kecil Hana menarik tangan Pamannya itu dengan susah payah. Tak mau sampai Baekhyun pergi.

Dan dengan tega, Baekhyun menepis tangan bocah itu. Berkali-kali sambil berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin tinggal bersama mereka berdua lagi.

Mengabaikan tangisan Hana yang semakin teredam hujan. Pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang masih belum pulih saja diacuhkan pedihnya setiap langkah.

Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah pergi, pergi dan pergi.

Saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun tersenyum di bawah kilatan petir. Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan tanpa menunggu apapun, aktor itu melajukan mobilnya.

Namun benar kata Chanyeol. Akan sangat bahaya mengendarai mobil rusak di tengah hujan begini. Apalagi, jalan yang dia tempuh jalan menurun dan tiba-tiba saja, kendali mobilnya kacau.

Baekhyun menekan pedal rem karena mobilnya melaju semakin jauh ke bawah lereng. Aktor itu panik dan langsung membanting setir sampai dia menabrak sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya, seseorang.

Itu Hana. Tersungkur di tanah berbatu dengan kepala yang dipenuhi lumuran darah.

Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dengan tubuh gemeteran. "Apa yang sudah aku lakukan..." gumamnya penuh sesal.

Bocah itu diangkat ke pangkuan. Kucuran darah bercampur air hujan membasahi celana dan kakinya. Baekhyun melotot takut. Menatap bibir si kecil Hana yang mulai membiru.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol berlari mendekat.

Baekhyun tak lepas menatap kedatangannya. "Tolong...tolong selamatkan dia," pintanya saat Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapan.

Chanyeol menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Hana dalam diam. Sedang Baekhyun terus menangisi kebodohannya yang telah merenggut nyawa bocah tak berdosa.

Dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol dengan segala kegilaannya, justru tertawa lantang. "Hahaha, kau ini jahat sekali!"

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam rasa tak percaya. Awalnya, dia pikir Chanyeol akan memukul rahangnya sampai patah. Atau memukuli wajahnya sampai tak berbentuk. Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol akan begitu.

Tapi sekarang semua kecurigaannya sudah jelas. Chanyeol yang selama ini tersenyum padanya dengan ramah dan mengobati lukanya sebenarnya hanyalah kedok. Chanyeol yang asli adalah yang sekarang.

Yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun dan mayat Hana secara bergantian. Tanpa perasaan kehilangan sedikitpun.

"Haha bagus. Kau membunuh putramu dua kali. Kau senang?"

Kalimat itu mendengung di dalam kepala Baekhyun sampai membuat tubuhnya lemas. Dirinya jatuh terduduk di atas lumpur dengan Hana masih di pangkuan.

Lalu semuanya gelap...

Gelap dengan diiringi rasa sakit yang datang dari pukulan di kepala belakang yang baru saja Chanyeol berikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	4. Sadistic

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Sadistic

.

.

Pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke dua puluh satu adalah saat yang paling gila.

Para pengunjung yang tidak diharapkan datang seperti Sehun dan Jongdae hadir membawa satu keranjang soju. Mereka berdua bilang tidak ada pesta kalau tidak ada yang mabuk. Baekhyun sangat keberatan sebenarnya karena mengurusi orang-orang mabuk adalah bencana.

Tapi kepalang, botol-botol itu sudah diedarkan di atas meja.

 _"Keparat, kau mencemari pesta ulang tahunku!"_ Baekhyun berseru marah saat tangannya sudah mencapai kerah kemeja Sehun.

 _"Santai saja, Baek. Soju tidak membunuhmu!" Sehun tersenyum gila di akhir._

Lelaki yang juga berada di bawah naungan Starlight Entertainment itu menari mengikuti musik yang Jongdae putar dengan volume keras. Baekhyun menggeleng pasrah. Memutuskan untuk keluar ke halaman guna menetralkan temperamennya yang kepalang tinggi.

Pesta ulang tahun yang dia harapkan berlangsung asyik tanpa hal-hal menyebalkan, hancur sudah. Bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan pemuda penyuka minuman keras dan rokok. Baekhyun hanya tak suka hal-hal yang bisa menjelekkan imej nya di mata siapapun.

Secangkir jus nanas dia teguk sampai habis. Baekhyun mendadak memikirkan masa trainee nya yang sudah masuk tahun ke tiga. Kapan dia akan debut, belum jelas kabarnya. Petinggi agensi bilang, dia lebih berpotensi dijadikan idol daripada aktor.

Tapi idol? Kau serius? Menari saja dia buruk. Bisa jadi bahan olok-olokan kalau sampai orang-orang melihat tariannya yang tak lebih baik dari cacing digarami.

 _"Bro! Kau marah?"_

Baekhyun melonjak kaget. Gelas jus nya jatuh ke rumput karena Jongdae merangkul dari belakang tanpa permisi. Sehun datang menyusul sedetik kemudian sambil menggulung lengan kemeja.

" _Aku ingin menjejalkan botol-botol kosong itu ke tenggorokan kalian,"_ jawab Baekhyun sejujur-jujurnya.

Sehun tertawa menyebalkan, " _hahaha jahat! Kami punya sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf."_

 _"Jus nya sudah habis! Hahaha kau kena, Baek! Kau kena!"_ Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk gelas jus nanas tadi berulang kali.

Baekhyun benar-benar nol untuk hal ini. Dia mungkin tahu bahwa dua brengsek itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu itu apa? Baekhyun tak paham.

Dia hanya tahu bahwa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Otot di pinggangnya seperti ditarik dan diulur berulang kali. Kepalanya pusing sampai berjalan-pun harus dipapah oleh Sehun dan Jongdae. Penglihatannya kabur dan entah bagaimana, tubuhnya tegang.

" _Buon A Petite_ ," Jongdae berbisik sambil membuka pintu kamarnya di lantai dua.

Baekhyun setengah sadar melihat teman semasa sekolahnya, Han Soorim, sedang bersandar di tembok dengan pipi memerah.

Gadis tinggi penyuka olahraga lari di kelasnya yang mati-matian Baekhyun kagumi itu, terlihat kepayahan dengan bajunya sendiri. Dan gawatnya, Baekhyun juga tak sadar bahwa dia sedang melepas satu persatu pakaian yang dia kenakan. Tubuhnya merasa gerah dalam tingkat yang berlebih.

" _Han Soorim di usiamu yang ke dua puluh satu! Enjoy, Baek!"_

Teriakan Jongdae diiringi dengan pintu yang ditutup. Baekhyun bisa mendengar tawa para bedebah di luar yang sudah menjebaknya begini. Sial. Dia bahkan sudah merabai paha dalam Soorim yang kulitnya terasa panas dan lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menggeleng sekuat tenaga sampai matanya terbuka.

Dia berada di dalam kamar Chanyeol...

Mimpi dari masa lalunya datang lagi. Baekhyun memandang atap kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ini menaunginya. Aktor itu tak ingat apapun. Sebenarnya, tak mau mengingat apapun karena apa yang dia inginkan hanya tidur tanpa mimpi.

Tak mau hidup tapi segan untuk mati. Baekhyun sudah tak punya pilihan lain untuk bisa kembali hidup normal.

"Bangun kau pembunuh ceroboh!"

Suara berat itu datang diiringi dengan tarikan pada kerah bajunya. Baekhyun menatap kedua pergelangan kaki yang terseret, masih bengkak membiru. Padahal seingatnya, tadi dia sudah bisa berjalan saat mendatangi mobil.

Dan, entah bagaimana dia bisa menabrak si kecil Hana sampai darahnya mengucur, menyatu dengan air hujan dan lumpur. Lalu semuanya gelap dengan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa di kepala belakang.

Pelupuk mata Baekhyun meloloskan tetes air mata.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membanting tubuhnya ke lantai. Baekhyun mendarat mencium lantai sampai kepalanya pening. Rambut belakangnya mendadak ditarik sampai wajahnya mendongak.

"Lihat, dia mati karena siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas rambutnya kuat.

Tubuh pucat si kecil Hana yang terbaring di atas kasur lantai. Darahnya merembes ke bantal dan kasurnya sampai melebar. Baekhyun terisak dalam diam begitu melihat luka di kepala kecil itu masih menganga dengan diwarnai darah.

"JAWAB AKU DIA MATI KARENA SIAPA?!" Chanyeol meninggikan suara.

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, "a...aku tidak sengaja."

Kepalanya didorong lepas oleh tangan besar itu. Baekhyun susah payah merangkak mendekat untuk berbisik kepada tubuh tanpa nyawa di hadapannya, "maafkan aku...maafkan ak-"

"Bangun!"

Chanyeol kembali menyeretnya keluar. Baekhyun merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik sampai mencekik lehernya sendiri. Tapi lelaki itu tak protes. Kalau bisa, malah dia ingin mati saja. Dia ingin kerah kaosnya mencekik sampai paru-parunya kempis tanpa udara.  
Kalau bisa, Baekhyun ingin mati saja.

"Duduk!" Chanyeol melepaskan kerah kaosnya.

Membiarkan Baekhyun tergolek di lantai dapur dengan Chanyeol yang menunjuk kursi makan, memintanya untuk duduk. Aktor itu susah payah merangkak naik. Berpegangan pada pinggiran kursi untuk bangkit karena kakinya patah lagi.

Entah bagaimana bisa.

"Aku memasak ini untukmu. Makan," setelah Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol menyodorkan semangkuk bubur abalon.

Baunya harum tapi Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak punya selera makan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa lapar kalau selera hidup saja dia sudah tak punya.

Sejenak, mangkuk itu dipandanginya dalam tatapan kosong. Chanyeol yang muak langsung menggebrak meja. Bangkit dari kursinya hanya untuk mendorong kepala Baekhyun dan mangkuk itu agar bertemu.

"Makan, Baekhyun!" bentaknya dengan keras.

Mau tak mau, Baekhyun memakannya dalam tangis. Baru satu sendok bubur bersarang di mulut, Chanyeol kembali menggebrak meja. Menuding-nuding wajahnya dengan senyuman dan pelototan di mata.

"KAU BAHKAN MASIH BISA MAKAN SETELAH MENABRAK ANAK KECIL SAMPAI MATI?! HAHAHA BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU KRIMINAL KECIL! KAU JAHAT! KAU JAHAT!"

Baekhyun menggeleng putus asa, menangisi nasibnya yang amat sial. Dia berakhir di sini, makan bubur abalon dengan pria gila macam Chanyeol, setelah sebelumnya membunuh seorang bocah. "Tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku-"

Terlambat untuk memohon, Chanyeol sudah menyeretnya kembali ke kamar dimana jasad Hana dibaringkan. Tubuh Baekhyun kembali dibanting ke lantai. Aktor itu yakin bahwa seluruh tulang di tubuhnya telah cidera dan dia sudah siap untuk dikemas di peti mati.

Chanyeol menyiksanya berulang kali seolah dia adalah boneka yang sudah tak diminati.  
Saat wajahnya mendongak, Baekhyun melihat sepasang kaki kecil di hadapan. Membiru dengan bekas lumpur yang mengering di sela-sela jari.

Si kecil Hana yang malang...

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kau yang membunuhnya."

Chanyeol berdiri di samping jasad Hana sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang nanti akan mengakhiri hidup Baekhyun atau mungkin, dia akan melaporkan semua ini ke polisi?

Tidak. Jika dia lapor polisi, maka itu akhir juga untuknya. Jadi apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan? Baekhyun menunggu pria itu untuk mengatakan sesuatu dalam debaran jantung yang menggila.

"Kau bukan ayah yang baik, Baekhyun. Kau membunuh putramu sendiri."

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. Menatap si aktor yang kedua bola matanya sudah kental dengan keinginan untuk mati. Chanyeol tersenyum mengerikan saat tahu Baekhyun sedang kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

"Dua kali," jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyapa wajah Baekhyun.

Aktor itu masih diam dalam sesenggukan. Baekhyun jelas sekali belum menangkap apa maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Mungkin sudah saatnya pembunuh itu menceritakan cerita masa lalu Baekhyun yang kelam.

"Perpustakaan Myungsei. Lantai dua rak sains. Kau menyelipkan foto dan amplop uang ke dalam buku _Epic Saxotorologic_. Persis seperti yang kuminta di telepon."

Kebas. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Salah satu syaraf di otaknya memutar kembali ingatan tentang percakapan dengan seorang pembunuh yang dulu dia bayar. Yang memintanya pergi ke perpustakaan Myungsei untuk melancarkan aksinya.

"Han Soorim. Dia menitipkan anakmu padaku," suara berat Chanyeol mengalun berbisik menyebut nama sang target. Membuka luka lama yang datangnya menghantam kepala.

Baekhyun merasakan pandangannya kabur oleh air mata. Melihat Chanyeol tersenyum sampai seluruh giginya menyapa, dia pikir tidak ada psikopat yang bisa lebih gila dari pria ini.

Kenapa Tuhan juga begitu jahat sampai harus membuat dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tak pernah Baekhyun harapkan untuk hidup. Atau mungkin, orang-orang ini hidup karena dosanya di masa lampau? Lalu datang untuk membayar segala kesalahannya di masa sekarang?

Baekhyun tak mengerti. Yang dia tahu, Chanyeol tak akan bersikap baik padanya lagi.

"Lihat! Dia putramu! Lihat Baekhyun! Kau membunuhnya dua kali! Pertama, saat kau memintaku untuk melenyapkan dia dan ibunya, lalu yang kedua, tadi saat kau menabraknya! Kau membunuh putramu dua kali! Kau bukan ayah yang baik! Kau bukan ayah yang baik! Kau harus dihukum!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak di depan telinganya.

Tangan pria itu sibuk mengarahkan kepala Baekhyun agar bisa melihat tubuh Hana yang sudah kaku tak bernyawa. Baekhyun menangis kering. Airmatanya sudah habis begitupula dengan tenaga. Chanyeol mendorong lepas kepalanya dengan keras.

Aktor itu merangkak mendekat. Mencium jemari kaki Hana yang dingin dengan gemetaran. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dalam pedih. Dia tidak percaya bahwa bocah kecil yang belakangan ada di dekatnya, adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Baekhyun merangkak lagi untuk menggapai tubuh dingin itu dan memeluknya. "Maafkan aku...maafkan Ayah..."

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarik lengan bajunya menjauh, "MAAF TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATNYA HIDUP LAGI, KAU SIALAN!"

Pria itu terus berteriak tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun. Terus menyalahkan dan menyudutkan Baekhyun seolah dia adalah pria paling kotor di dunia.

"Lihat dia! Hana adalah sebab kenapa kau begitu buruk dimata penggemarmu! Kau seorang pembunuh! Karirmu tak akan pernah diterima! Kau akan selalu dihujat! Dicemooh! Kau akan selalu dibenci karena kau bukan ayah yang baik! Kau seorang pembunuh!"

Dalam diamnya, Baekhyun merasakan semua kata-kata itu tertanam di dalam setiap saraf. Meremukkan hatinya dengan mudah sampai bersedih saja dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Chanyeol sukses membuat aktor itu kehilangan perasaan.

Semua kejadian yang terjadi malam ini memukul mental Baekhyun dengan begitu dalam. Begitu kuat. Mengubah aktor itu dari manusia, ke tubuh kosong tanpa jiwa yang tak punya rasa.

"Aku bukan pembunuh..." Baekhyun bergumam rendah.

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, lalu kembali mendorong kepala Baekhyun ke lantai.

"Kemari kau pembohong kecil!" Pria besar itu menyeret wajah Baekhyun agar telinganya menempel di dada kiri Hana, "apa kau bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak? Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?!"

Baekhyun yang muak langsung mendorong Chanyeol sekuat mungkin,"menjauh dariku, psikopat gila! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kita sudah selesai! Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini!"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Pria itu bahkan tak memperlihatkan gelagat kehilangan sedikitpun sejak Hana kehilangan nyawa. Bagaimana bisa pria ini tak bersedih padahal dia baru saja kehilangan bocah yang sudah dia besarkan selama tiga tahun.  
Apalagi kalau bukan psikopat namanya.

Pembunuh bayaran itu meredakan tawa. "Kau punya seorang putra di sini. Kau harus jadi ayah yang baik. Sayangnya, Hana sudah mati. Huft, bocah yang malang. Ayahmu brengsek sekali," Chanyeol berlagak menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

Melihat tingkah laku pria itu, Baekhyun mati-matian mengutuknya dalam hati. Memikirkan neraka mana yang apinya pantas membakar tubuh sialan Chanyeol sampai hangus. Berulang kali tanpa ada akhir.

"Kau ayah sekaligus pembunuhnya, bertanggung jawablah sedikit. Bersihkan dia lalu kuburkan. Aku mau mandi."

Pria itu berjalan enteng meninggalkan Baekhyun dan jasad Hana di ruangan. Aktor itu melihat tubuh kecil putranya dalam tatapan kosong. Tangan gemetaran itu bahkan tak tahu harus melakukan apa kepada bocah malang ini.

Baekhyun takut. Dia takut kalau dia juga akan berakhir seperti Hana. Tiba-tiba saja, dia ingin pergi dari sini karena dia sadar, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya mati dengan mudah. Kalaupun iya, Chanyeol bisa saja melakukan itu semudah mengedipkan mata.

Tapi lihat? Pria bengis itu malah membantingnya ke lantai berkali-kali ketimbang menikam sekali di jantungnya sampai mati.

Baekhyun tahu, meskipun dia memohon kepada Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, pria itu akan menolak mentah-mentah. Seorang psikopat lebih suka membunuh mangsanya pelan-pelan ketimbang menelannya mentah-mentah.

 _Aku harus pergi dari sini..._

Kalaupun dia harus mati, maka Baekhyun ingin mati di tempat lain. Tidak di sini. Tidak dengan Chanyeol di dekatnya karena pria gila itu tak pantas melihat jasadnya bahkan setelah Baekhyun mati.

Aktor itu cepat-cepat merangkak ke pintu depan namun terkunci. Mencari jalan keluar selama Chanyeol masih bersiul di dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun merabai semua jendela dan pintu, namun tak ada yang mengijinkannya keluar.

Suara kucuran air yang hilang menghentikan usaha Baekhyun. Aktor itu sedang berada di dapur dan buru-buru mengambil pisau daging saat Chanyeol juga menghentikan siulannya.

Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan bersandar ke tembok. Menunggu Chanyeol keluar sambil memegang kuat pisau daging di tangan.

"Biarkan aku pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Baekhyun menyapa sang tuan rumah dengan mengacungkan pisau.

Tangannya gemetaran hebat sedang Chanyeol malah tersenyum begitu tenang di depan sana. Pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melilit pinggang. Rambut hitamnya basah jatuh menutupi dahi. Kesan mengerikan di dalam dirinya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun gentar.

Chanyeol, dalam tenangnya tetap tersenyum. Pria itu sibuk dengan entah apa itu yang sedang dia rasakan sampai harus memijat pelipis.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Jangan. Jangan lakukan ini di depanku. Jangan lakukan, Baek," gumamnya pelan.

"PARK CHANYEOL BIARKAN AKU PERGI!" Baekhyun mengacungkan pisaunya semakin tinggi saat pria gila di depannya melangkah maju.

Tak mau terlihat takut, Baekhyun mempertahankan pisau itu mengarah tepat ke jantung pria itu. Chanyeol dengan gilanya terus melangkah mendekat sampai ujung runcing pisau menabrak kulit dada. Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Alih-alih merasa terancam, Chanyeol malah tersenyum sendu sambil menunduk, menciumi tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau. Begitu lembut sambil memejamkan mata dengan begitu khidmat.

Refleks, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya, membuat pisau itu jatuh, berdenting ke lantai. Chanyeol tersenyum semakin tampan.

Pria itu mendekat dengan pelan. Menunduk agar bibirnya mencapai telinga Baekhyun ingin berbisik. "Kau seksi sekali saat sedang mengacungkan pisau. Aku terangsang."

Tahu saja, tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah diarahkan untuk meremas batang keras Chanyeol di balik handuk. Aktor itu menegang. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Bukan.

Dia tidak mengharapkan tangannya sibuk meremas penis tegang Chanyeol dengan tuntunan tangan pembunuh gila itu. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka dia akan berakhir begini. Dengan Chanyeol yang melepas handuknya dan memintanya untuk berjongkok, tepat di depan penisnya yang tegang.

"Selesaikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**


	5. Edge

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Edge

.

.

Baekhyun marah saat tangan Chanyeol mendorong kepalanyamendekat ke selangkangan.

Aktor itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga dirinya tanpasisa dan itu semua terjadi tepat di depan penis tegang Chanyeol yang terkutuk. Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil pisau yang tadi sempat luput dari tangan. Hendak menusuk Chanyeol berulang kali –dimanapun agar psikopat ini segera pulang keneraka.

Namun salah jika Baekhyun berpikir bahwa lelaki itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari niatnya.

Chanyeol buru-buru membanting Baekhyun ke lantai dengan keras. Melihat dalam diam tubuh mungil yang meringkuk sakit dengan pisau di genggaman. Betapa menyedihkannya lelaki kecil itu di mata Chanyeol sekarang.

Langkahnya mendekat. Buru-buru Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, "PERGI DARIKU, KAU BAJINGAN SIAL!"

Suaranya lantang memenuhi seluruh rumah. Chanyeol menggeleng dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, "sshh, jangan berteriak. Hana disini. Dia bisa mendengarmu," bisiknya berlagak panik.

Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi, "DIA SUDAH MATI, BRENGSEK!"

"YA! DIA SUDAH MATI DAN KAU PIKIR KARENA SIAPA?" Chanyeol balas berteriak.

Bahkan suaranya tiga kali lipat lebih lantang dari bentakan Baekhyun yang sudah diwarnai urat di pelipis. Perbandingan itu semakin menjatuhkan Baekhyun dalam kekalahan. Chanyeol terlalu kuat untuk dijadikan lawannya. Baekhyun semakin takut.

Dia tak ingin berlama-lama bersama pria gila telanjang yang sudah tak punya akal sehat ini. Baekhyun ingin pergi. Dia harus segera pergidari sini.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam aktor itu sambil mengangkat kembali pisaunya.

Chanyeol mengulum bibir, menjilat di akhir sambil menatap mangsanya, "sudah aku bilang jangan mengacungkan pisau di depanku."

Tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, pria tinggi itu berjalan mendekat dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau. Gemeteran. Lemah. Begitu ketakutan. Chanyeol merasakannya dalam rasa puas lalu menciumi kepalan tangan itu dengan begitu lembut.

Terlalu lembut sampai pisaunya terjatuh lagi. Chanyeol semakin menciumi jemari tangan Baekhyun dengan giat. Matanya sampai terpejam seolah apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan adalah hal ternikmat di dunia. Baekhyun terdiam dalam sengsara.

"Kau terlihat sangat panas, Baekhyun. Ini benar-benar menyiksa," bisik si suara berat di telapak tangan berjari lentik itu.

Chanyeol menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya, menyeret Baekhyun memasuki kamar dimana mayat Hana terbaring. Aktor itu menangis putus asa, "aku mohon lepaskan aku, Chanyeol. Aku mohon..."

"Kau ingin pergi?" pria tinggi itu melempar tubuh lemah Baekhyun agar duduk di samping mayat putranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Dia pikir dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan tubuh babak belur dan kaki yang bengkak. Melawan Chanyeol saat ini adalah kesalahan yang fatal karena dilihat mata telanjang, siapapun tahu siapa yang akan mati.

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan ceritaku dan Han Soorim?"Chanyeol entah bagaimana, sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

Pria itu dengan buru-buru menurunkan celana yang Baekhyun kenakan. Aktor itu bahkan sudah tak punya tenaga walau hanya untuk menolak. Wajah depresi Baekhyun menempel di lantai. Menghadap ke mayat Hana yang sudah pucat total saat tangan Chanyeol meremas pantatnya dengan kasar.

"Biar aku ceritakan padamu dengan cara lain. Cara yang menyenangkan," satu jari menyeruak masuk ke lubang Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengucapkannya.

Aktor itu seketika jatuh dalam ketidaksiapan. Satu jari yang sedang mengaduk bagian dalamnya terasa sangat asing dan tidak nyaman. Chanyeol yang tidak punya belas kasih langsung saja memasukan tiga jari dan menggali semakin dalam.

Merintih kesakitan dan menggeliat tak mau. Hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya naik agar kembali menungging. "Tegakkan bokongmu, sialan! Aku sudah merawat putramu selama tiga tahun! Berterima kasihlah sedikit!"

"Aahhhkk!" Baekhyun menjerit, menahan perih sampai kepalanya menengadah.

Tau-tau, pria itu melesakkan batang kemaluannya begitu dalam hingga memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong di dalam Baekhyun. Aktor itu sampai melengkungkan tubuhnya ngilu. Milik Chanyeol menembus dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan tanpa toleransi, menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun sukses meneteskan airmata. Chanyeol meremat pinggangnya dan mulai menghentak-hentak. Terus seperti itu dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Semakin dalam dan semakin perih. Tubuh Baekhyun bagai dirobek dua hanya dengan tusukan kemaluan Chanyeol di dalam.

"Soorim menyesal karena sudah menerormu dengan surat-surat ancaman itu. Dasar wanita payah," cerca Chanyeol dengan nafas berat. Sedikit terengah.

Pria itu tiba-tiba mendorong wajah Baekhyun yang telah penuh dengan airmata ke lantai. Menekannya, meremas rambut lelaki itu sambil terus mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan desahan yang sudah bersarang di tenggorokan.

Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya menikmati semua perlakuan menjijikan ini. Disetubuhi di samping mayat putranya sendiri, Baekhyun pikir mati adalah penyelesaian paling instan. Meskipun dirinya sudah hampir klimaks, tapi mendesah di samping mayat putranya sendiri sangatlah menjijikan.

Baekhyun pikir, hanya ini hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan untuk putranya sendiri.

"Aaahhk-" sayang, pertahanannya rubuh saat dirinya mencapai klimaks.

Spermanya dimuntahkan ke lantai. Tubuhnya hampir saja ambruk namun Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya erat. Menahan belah pantatnya agar tetap naik dan terus menghentak, sesuka hati. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya lemas dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek.

Dia pikir dia akan segera mati. Baguslah.

"Dia ingin Hana dititipkan di panti asuhan. Tapi bayi kecilmu itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulu sangat dibenci ayahnya sendiri. Yang setiap hari dipukuli," Chanyeol masih bercerita saat penisnya didalam sana berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam si aktor.

Nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dan gerakan Chanyeol terasa terburu-buru. Seperti sedang mengejar sesuatu. Tubuh Baekhyun pasrah terhentak dilantai karena tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Mengikuti irama persetubuhan Chanyeol yang masih berlanjut.

Aktor itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, menahan hasrat yang naik kembali dengan cepat. "Berhenti...ahk sakit ahh-" rintihnya terputus-putus.

Tapi Chanyeol terus menumbuk dalam-dalam, "Hana mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri ahh ahh, sial kau sangat ketat!"

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi pantat Baekhyun. Meninggalkan ruam merah yang membentuk jejak telapak tangan di permukaan kulit putih nan mulus itu. Bibir tipis Baekhyun memekik kesakitan, yang sialnya malah terdengar begitu erotis. Chanyeol sampai menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah mendengarnya.

"Haa haa...aku ahk, sakit! Hentikan-"

Semakin Baekhyun merengek, semakin Chanyeol mempercepat hentakannya. Semakin keras Baekhyun menolak, semakin dalam Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Tidak ada hal lain yang mampu Baekhyun lakukan selain menerima semua pelecehan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Aktor itu berubah membenci dirinya sendiri karena, dia bahkan akan segera klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Baekhyun menatap wajah putranya yang sudah mati dalam sendu. Tubuhnya yang sesakit ini tak akan bisa membayar seluruh kesalahannya terhadap sang putra.

Mungkin memang ini sudah jadi hukuman. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya penuh sesal. Mengapa bocah sebersih Hana harus mempunyai ayah sekotor dirinya? Sehina dirinya?

Baekhyun merasa hancur baik di luar maupun di dalam.

"Lihat, dia sudah mati sekarang. Itu semua karena kau membunuhnya. Ingat itu seumur hidupmu," tandas Chanyeol sambil menghentak keras, menanamkan penisnya jauh di dalam.

Pria itu mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Membuat aktor itu terpejam rapat, merasakan tubuhnya juga luruh mencair karena orgasme kedua sudah datang. Bersamaan dengan si psikopat gila yang sedang meremas bongkah pantatnya.

"Aaahh," lubang Baekhyun terasa mengetat, membuat pria yang sedang menungganginya mendesah ringan.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya ke samping, menatap penis kemerahan Baekhyun yang masih menyemprotkan sisa-sisa cairan. "Kau keluar lagi? Tanpa seijinku? Aahh lancang."

Satu tamparan kembali mendarat di pantat Baekhyun lagi, pada sisi yang lainnya. Aktor itu mengernyitkan wajahnya perih dengan Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Satu tetes meluncur di pipi.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau bahkan keluar dua kali! Aku hanya satu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ceceran sperma di lantai.

Baekhyun membuang muka.

"Hahaha dasar cengeng," Chanyeol mengusak rambut hitam berkeringat Baekhyun setelah mengeluarkan penisnya.

Pria itu berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi dengan siulan, meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun yang diselimuti ngilu dan perih. Juga sakit yang lukanya terlanjur menganga di hati.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Siangnya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh.

Dia tak mampu berjalan dengan benar karena pergelangan kakinya masih bengkak berwarna keunguan. Pinggang dan bagian tubuh bawahnya yang lain juga seperti sudah hancur karena kejadian semalam. Baekhyun sudah serupa mayat hidup.

Tapi, suara ribut di halaman samping memancing rasa ingin tahunya. Mayat Hana juga sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Aktor itu, dengan sisa tenaga menyeret dirinya sendiri menuju halaman samping.

Dan benar firasatnya berkata, suara ribut itu berasal dari Chanyeol yang menguburkan mayat Hana. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk permukaan tanah sampai padat. Kaosnya basah oleh keringat. Baekhyun menatap pria itu dalam kekosongan. Matanya tak lagi memancarkan emosi apapun.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berbalik. Menemukan Baekhyun dalam lamunan kosong dan berjalan mendekat. Sekop sudah ditancapkan ke tanah lengang di samping makam kecil yang menyimpan Hana di dalam. Chanyeol berjongkok didepan wajah pucat nan lemas Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya nya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Sebenarnya, dia tidak sedang meminta atensi Chanyeol tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur bertanya. Itu berarti Baekhyun harus menjawab.

"Aku lapar."

Sejujurnya, aktor itu tak benar lapar. Dia menjawab karena pertanyaan Chanyeol memang harus dijawab atau hal buruk akan mendatanginya. Ditampar atau mungkin, dibanting ke lantai adalah hukuman jika dia tetap bungkam.

Karena peraturan dasarnya adalah, jika Chanyeol bertanya, maka Baekhyun harus menjawab.

Anehnya, pria besar itu tersenyum. Merengkuhnya dalam lengan dan menggendongnya ke dalam. Berjalan menuju dapur lalu mendudukkannya di kursi di belakang meja makan.

Bukan. Ini semua benar-benar bukan apa yang dia inginkan. Faktanya,Baekhyun hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Bagaimana melakukannya? Bagaimana mengatakannya? Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya ide untuk pergi.

Dia hanya ingin pergi. Sangat ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan Chanyeol sesegera mungkin.

"Kau mau makan apa? Ramen? Sup ayam? Mari kita lihat apayang bisa kita temukan di lemari."

Pria itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan air di panci karena rupanya, ramen adalah menu yang dipilih. Baekhyun bergetar dalam nafasnya. Dia takut, teramat takut untuk mencoba tapi juga sudah tak ingin menahan keinginannya dalam hati.

Setidaknya, dia harus mencoba bernegosiasi meskipun kemungkinan berhasil tidak lebih dari satu persen.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau melepasku?"

Bak angin lalu, pertanyaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak digubris. Pria tinggi di depan kompor itu masih sibuk dengan bumbu ramen dan beberapa potong sosis. Baekhyun meremas kain celananya dalam tangis.

"Chanyeol, aku harus pulang ke rumahku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Bak sedang berbicara dengan patung, Baekhyun kembali mendapat respon yang kosong. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ramen di dalam panci yang perlu diaduk. Tangisannya yang sengaja ditahan terasa semakin menyesakkan dada.

Tapi Baekhyun harus terus mencoba. "Aku harus kembali secepat mungkin. Agensiku tidak akan tinggal diam jika mereka tahu kau sudah menyekapku di sini, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku pergi."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pisau jatuh ke lantai dengan Chanyeol yang sengaja membantingnya. Dentingan logam dan lantai terdengar menyayat telinga. Menegakkan badan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi membungkuk takut karena Chanyeol terus diam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tak membolehkan Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Dan rencanakan.

Chanyeol berbalik dengan mengangkat panci yang mengepulkan uap. "Ramen mu sudah matang!"

Pria itu melepas sarung tangannya setelah meletakkan panci berisi ramen ke atas meja, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, "makan. Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, pasti tenagamu habis."

Aktor itu menggeleng berulang kali, masih menangis. "Aku tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun, aku bersumpah! Tolong biarkan aku pergi, Chanyeol! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini!"

Sejenak, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Hanya Baekhyun yang masih menangis dalam keputus asaan nya untuk pulang. Chanyeol hanya diam sambil menatapnya. Belum berucap apa-apa karena yang pria itu lakukan hanya terus menatap wajah frustrasi Baekhyun dalam diam.

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengangkat dagu si aktor malang agar mata mereka saling bertemu, "apa perlakuanku membuatmu takut? Apa rasanya sangat sakit sampai kau ingin pergi?"

Baekhyun berkedip tak mengerti. "Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Begini saja. Aku tahu kau marah karena semalam aku terlalu kasar. Oke, aku minta maaf."

Mendadak, Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah manusia normal yang bisa diajak diskusi. Pria itu gila. Dia seorang psikopat tanpa akalsehat. Untuk apa Baekhyun memohon dan meminta jika Chanyeol hanya akan melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Bukan apa yang Baekhyun minta.

Karena semua ini adalah apa yang Chanyeol persiapkan untuknya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar bahwa apa yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari tempat ini hanya kematian.

"Mari kita bahas ini sekarang. Kau suka seks yang kasar atau lembut?"

Baekhyun semakin jatuh dalam tangisnya yang menyesakkan. Dia menggeleng untuk menjawab Chanyeol karena memang itulah peraturannya.

"Kau suka melakukannya dimana? Di lantai? Di dapur? Atau disofa?"

Aktor itu menggeleng lagi.

"Bagian tubuh mana yang kau ingin aku sentuh saat kita melakukan seks? Bibir? Paha?"

Seperti sudah otomatis, Baekhyun hanya terus menggeleng setiap Chanyeol memberikan pertanyaan. Baekhyun tak benar memahami semua pertanyaan itu, yang dia tahu hanya bahwa dia harus memberikan Chanyeol respon.

Karena jika tidak, dia akan kembali disiksa.

"Sial! Kau menangis terus! Ini tidak akan berhasil!" keluh pria itu sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu gemetaran itu meminta atensi. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh airmata untuk menemukan psikopat itu sedang tersenyum, "kau saja yang bertanya, oke? Biar aku yang jawab."

Dia tidak mengerti. Baekhyun tak punya apapun untuk ditanyakan. Apalagi mengenai apa itu, bagaimana itu dan semua yang berkaitan dengan seks. Baekhyun tak punya pertanyaan apapun mengenai hal terkutuk itu jadi dia hanya terdiam.

"Tanyakan sesuatu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mulai menajamkan nada suaranya. "Jangan buat aku marah. Tanyakan sesuatu!"

"Bisakah aku pergi?"

Chanyeol tertegun. Langsung tertegun setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun dan wajahnya langsung dibuat murung. Tidak ada yang tahu isi kepala pria itu meskipun wajahnya menjeritkan kesedihan. Baekhyun diam ditemani detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

Dia paham betul bahwa pertanyaannya barusan adalah sama dengan mengingkatkan tali ke lehernya sendiri. Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan Chanyeol untuk menggantungnya atau melepaskan ikatan itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kuantar kau keluar."

Demi Dewa yang Agung, Chanyeol berdiri untuk menggendongnya. Membawa tubuh kecil penuh lebam itu melewati gerbang rumah yang sudah dua hari tak Baekhyun lihat. Aktor itu terdiam dalam rasa takjub. Akhirnya, dia bisa pergi dari neraka kecil ini untuk selama-lamanya.

"Ding Dong, dengarkan aku baik-baik," Chanyeol meletakkan tubuhnya ke tanah berbatu yang masih basah oleh air hujan.

Baekhyun entah bagaimana, merasakan harapannya yang tadi menguat, menciut kembali. Firasat buruk mendadak mengelilingi kepalanya. Chanyeol,yang tiba-tiba mau melepaskan dirinya itu, sebenarnya adalah sebuah bencana. Baekhyun baru sadar.

Jantungnya berdetak-detak seperti mau meledak.

Psikopat itu berjongkok, "jika dalam sepuluh hitungan kau tidak bisa sampai ke pohon pinus itu, kau mati. Kalau bisa, kau boleh pergi."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung lemas. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa bahagia tadi. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa dia sedang diletakkan pria itu di ambang jurang kematian.

"Satu!" Chanyeol mulai menghitung.

Pria itu berteriak keras, refleks membuat Baekhyun bangkit untuk pergi. Tapi kakinya masih sangat sakit untuk melangkah dan bagaimana dia bisa berlari? Terpaksa, Baekhyun menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

Ya Tuhan, pohon pinus yang Chanyeol maksud masih sangat jauh. Baekhyun bangkit melawan rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki. Berjalan tergopoh dengan diiringi sakit di sekujur tubuh dan airmata di pipi.

Suara hitungan Chanyeol masih terdengar jelas, menyebut angka dua, tiga dan empat dengan lantang. Lebih terdengar seperti dentingan lonceng yang datangnya dari neraka.

"Lima!"

Baekhyun bahkan masih bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol menubruk tengkuknya. Seolah dia tak berjalan kemanapun padahal tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Baekhyun menangis semakin keras.

"Sembilan!"

Sampai angka itu terdengar, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk berlari. Jalanan berbatu nan licin itu nyatanya sangat karib dengan Chanyeol. Kaki-kaki lemah Baekhyun tersandung lalu tergelincir jatuh, padahal jarak pinus itu tinggal dua langkah lagi.

Baekhyun menangis dengan airmata bercampur lumpur. Dia bisa mendengar derap langkah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat. Semakin mendekat dan itu berarti ajalnya juga sudah dekat.

"Sepuluh! Saatnya untuk mati, Baek."

Baekhyun mendongak sesaat, hanya untuk melihat senyuman gila Chanyeol dan hasrat membunuh yang begitu kental di sorot matanya.

Dan semuanya gelap. Diantar oleh kaki Chanyeol yang terayun menabrak sisi kepala Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Dan sangat sakit.

.

.

 **To be continued**


	6. Suffer

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Suffer

.

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu terbang memutari kepala.

Cemoohan, hinaan dan apapun itu yang melukai hatinya terputar di benak. Terdengar kasar, menggaruk permukaan telinga, perihnya merambat ke hati.

Baekhyun ingat jelas kejadian mengerikan itu. Bukan mimpi buruk, tapi sebuah kenyataan dimana Chanyeol, menendang kepalanya sampai ia dibuat hilang kesadaran.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Begitu sakit.

Betapa pusingnya dia saat membuka mata. Baekhyun menyesal karena yang pertama dia lihat adalah ukiran teratai yang hanya dimiliki oleh rumah Chanyeol.

Yang sama dengan neraka kecil di permukaan bumi.

"Hey," pria itu di sana.

Merangkak mendekat dengan wajah cemas berlebih yang terlihat asli. Baekhyun tak salah nilai karena Chanyeol bahkan meneteskan air mata di pipi.

Aktor itu melawan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh untuk bangkit menjauh. Dalam benaknya, mungkin dia akan dipukul lagi? Dibanting ke lantai atau dicekik sampai mati?

Apa pun bisa terjadi karena Chanyeol itu gila. Fakta tersebut membuat Baekhyun tak henti bernafas dalam rasa takut.

"Paman khawatir sekali! Bagaimana bisa kepalamu terluka begini? Hana habis bermain dengan siapa?"

Pria itu merangkum wajahnya dalam cemas dan situasi semakin tak terbaca. Apa pun bisa terjadi. Benar. Tapi Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan memeluknya dalam tangis. Untuk apa? Kenapa?

Pria itu bahkan mengusap punggung dan bisepsnya begitu perhatian.

 _Apa yang sedang dia rencanakan?_ Batin Baekhyun bermonolog cemas.

Kenapa Chanyeol menyebut Hana saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Baekhyun? Jelas saja, Baekhyun dan Hana adalah dua orang yang berbeda.

Situasi ini benar-benar menjatuhkan aktor itu dalam kebingungan yang luar biasa. Dia harus bagaimana? Harus berkata apa?

Salah sedikit saja, Baekhyun bisa kembali disiksa. Dia harus benar-benar memperhitungkan tingkah jika tidak ingin ditendang lagi kepalanya.

"Itu berbahaya! Hana tidak boleh bermain sendirian lagi di jalan, oke?

Mungkinkah, Baekhyun melewatkan sesuatu?

Sesuatu seperti penyebab mata merah berakar Chanyeol. Tapi untuk apa pria ini menangisinya jika dia sendiri yang telah menyakiti Baekhyun? Untuk apa dia peduli?

Tiba-tiba, Aktor itu menangkap sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang gila dari pria gila di hadapannya ini. Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai Hana. Memperlakukan dia sebagai Hana dan bukannya Baekhyun.

Pasti ada sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang hanya ada di dalam kepalanya yang rusak itu. Dan hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memahami rangkanya.

Mungkin ini permainan baru atau sakit mentalnya sedang kambuh? Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol itu gila.

Dan Baekhyun juga sudah cukup gila untuk mengangguk demi menjawab permintaan Chanyeol barusan.

Pria itu tersenyum bangga, "anak baik."

Perban di kepala yang sudah pasti Chanyeol berikan untuknya dielus. Pria itu mengangkat alis tinggi, "Hana ingin besok pagi kita sarapan panecake pakai sirup madu 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mimik muka terkondisi. Sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur permainan yang sedang Chanyeol lancarkan meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

Aktor itu mencoba tersenyum di sela rasa cemasnya yang menggerogoti batin. Yang penting detik ini juga, dia aman.

Ingatlah peraturan utama di rumah ini; Jika Chanyeol bertanya, maka jawablah jika tak ingin disiksa.

"Sayangnya, persediaan makanan kita di lemari pendingin sudah habis. Itu berarti Paman Chanyeol harus ke kota untuk belanja dan Hana harus tinggal. Kali ini, Jagoan kecil Paman tidak boleh ikut karena sedang sakit. Tidur saja sampai Paman kembali, setuju?" tutur Chanyeol tak lupa membelai rambutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Se...setuju."

"Oke! Sekarang Hana mandi dulu ya? Setelah itu makan bubur yang sudah Paman buatkan lalu minum obat. Hana harus banyak istirahat biar cepat sembuh."

Sedikit banyak Baekhyun mulai memahami kondisi. Chanyeol yang isi kepalanya tidak terbaca itu sekarang sedang memperlakukannya sebagai Hana. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus mengikuti alur jika tidak ingin terluka lebih banyak.

Lagi pula, yang perlu dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mandi. Telanjang di depan Chanyeol dan bermain dengan bebek karet yang pria itu letakan di pinggiran _bath up._ Menerima semua perlakuan lelaki itu yang dengan perhatian membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun.

Hanya seperti ini sampai nanti malam maka esoknya, Baekhyun masih bisa hidup. Terus hidup untuk merencanakan kematian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun harus tetap di jalur permainan.

"Paman Chanyeol?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Tapi di satu sisi, selain mengikuti alur, Baekhyun juga ingin sedikit bermain dengan peraturannya. Dia ingat, Chanyeol harus pergi ke kota untuk belanja yang itu berarti, sama dengan kesempatan untuk pergi.

"Hana ingin ikut belanja," Baekhyun mencoba sebaik mungkin memasang wajah memohon.

Berpura-pura menjadi Hana tidaklah sulit. Dia hanya tinggal merengek dan memohon sampai Pamannya ini luluh hatinya. Jika memang Chanyeol sepenuhnya gila, dia tidak akan tega untuk berkata tidak.

Aktor itu berharap dalam cemas.

"Tidak boleh."

 _Sial!_

"Hana masih sakit. Tahu tidak, tadi disini berdarah banyak," pria gila itu mengusap pelipis Baekhyun yang dibalut perban.

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Dia terluka juga karena ulah siapa?

Namun percuma. _Toh_ Chanyeol itu gila. Mengeluh kepada orang gila hanya akan membuatmu sama gilanya.

"Tapi Hana takut di rumah sendirian. Hana ingin ikut Paman Chanyeol."

"Hana harus tetap di rumah. Paman akan belikan lego sebagai hadiah," Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya dengan tegas.

Menatap Baekhyun dengan cara yang lebih dingin. Mengingatkannya pada cara pria ini menatapnya saat sedang marah.

"Jangan nakal," suara itu datang dibarengi dengan remasan keras pada pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak.

Baekhyun terlonjak menahan sakit. Sial! Chanyeol tahu betul apa maksud sebenarnya dia ingin ikut belanja. Pria ini benar-benar sulit dikendalikan.

Yang ada malah Baekhyun yang terus berada dalam kuasanya. Pasrah dan terus terbawa arus permainan.

Baekhyun bahkan terus diam sampai Chanyeol selesai memakaikan piama. Aktor itu benar-benar sudah total menjadi boneka hidup pria besar di hadapannya ini.

Segelas susu yang Chanyeol sajikan untuknya telah habis ditenggak. Baekhyun tak suka susu tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak punya pilihan.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ya. Paman sayang Hana."

Chanyeol tersenyum menunggu. Awalnya Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa. Lalu, dia ingat kebiasaan Hana dulu sebelum pergi tidur siang.

Yaitu meminum segelas susu yang Chanyeol buatkan lalu berteriak-

"Hana juga...sayang Paman Chanyeol."

Jawaban yang tepat karena pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum tenang. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri. Baekhyun tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Mendadak kepalanya berkunang -pening. Matanya terasa begitu berat padahal Baekhyun yakin, bahwa dia sama sekali tak mengantuk.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, dia harus tertidur.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan pergi membeli keperluan sehari-hari di tiap akhir bulan.

Hari ini belum masanya tiba, tapi pria itu terpaksa menempuh perjalanan jauh demi beberapa kaleng kacang polong. Dan keperluan yang lain tentu saja.

Jadi satu troli sudah penuh bertumpuk dengan belanjaannya. Sebenarnya, Hana terbiasa untuk mendorong troli tapi apa mau dikata, bocah itu sudah pergi.

 _"Aktor Byun Baekhyun dikabarkan hilang kontak dengan keluarga dan agensi sejak lima hari yang lalu. Sampai saat ini, keberadaan aktor berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu belum diketahui dimana pastinya."_

Televisi yang dipasang tepat di atas kepala sang kasir menampilkan _breaking news._ Wajah sang aktor yang sedang dibicarakan terpampang jelas.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam diam.

 _"Menurut keterangan resmi dari Oh Sehun, selaku manajer dari aktor tersebut, Byun Baekhyun dikabarkan merencanakan perjalanan sendirian setelah keluar dari rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama."_

Layar berubah menampilkan sesosok pria yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai si manajer dari aktor itu, Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol terus menatap layar televisi dalam diam.

 _"Sampai detik ini, Byun Baekhyun masih belum bisa dihubungi oleh-"_

"Maaf, Tuan?"

Terlalu fokus dengan hal lain membuat Chanyeol mengabaikan kasir di hadapan. Wanita setengah baya itu tersenyum ditemani keriput di ujung mata.

"Total belanjaan Anda tiga ratus dua puluh tujuh ribu won."

Masih dalam diam, Chanyeol memberikan sejumlah uang. Tanpa mau menunggu kembalian atau struk, pria itu segera mengangkat tas belanjanya dan pergi.

"Terima kasih! Silakan kembali lain waktu!"

Kasir wanita itu berteriak meskipun Chanyeol telah melangkah jauh. Berjalan cepat menuju halte bus yang ada di seberang jalan dengan langkah besar-besar.

Tidak paham kalau pria itu tak mau berlama-lama karena semua orang di minimarket, sedang membicarakan keburukan Byun Baekhyun. Mendoakan semoga kejadian buruk menimpanya.

Mendengar semua itu membuat Chanyeol marah.

Yang boleh membuat Byun Baekhyun menderita hanya dirinya. Orang lain tak perlu membantu karena Chanyeol bisa melakukannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Gelap...

Kamar dengan tembok berwarna biru laut ini lampunya belum dinyalakan. Tirai jendela juga terkulai jatuh menghalangi cahaya. Kamar milik mendiang Hana jadi terasa gelap dan pengap.

Atau, ini memang sudah malam?

Baekhyun lamat-lamat menatap jam dinding di atas pintu. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk di angka sepuluh. Dan hawa dingin dari gunung sudah turun ke dataran.

Baekhyun hendak bangkit duduk, tapi sebuah tangan menahan perutnya. Terkulai di sana dengan lemas, memeluk pinggul.

Itu tangan Chanyeol, yang sekarang tengah lelap di sampingnya dengan tenang.

 _Ini kesempatan!_

Aktor itu dengan super hati-hati menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol. Sebisa mungkin merangkak menuju dapur tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan. Ingat, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengambil sebuah pisau, merangkak kembali ke kamar dan menusuk psikopat gila itu berkali-kali sampai mati.

Baekhyun begitu optimis di awal, namun mendadak kecewa karena seluruh di benda tajam di rumah ini telah disembunyikan.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial!_

Tak cukup sampai disana, Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun tidur berjalan masuk.

"Hey Jagoan, sedang apa? Mencari lego barumu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru membenarkan sikap. Chanyeol berjalan masuk sambil menaikkan rambut yang menutupi dahi seolah tidak ada apa pun yang perlu dicurigai.

"I...iya Paman," jawab Baekhyun ditutup dengan senyum kecut.

"Main lego nya nanti saja, oke? Kita makan malam dulu!"

Chanyeol datang menghampirinya untuk sebuah ciuman di pipi. Tangan besar itu tanpa ragu mengusak rambut coklat tua Baekhyun yang beraroma Berry yang berasal dari sampo milik Hana yang tadi sore Chanyeol gunakan.

"Perut siapa yang minta diisi?"

Peraturan utama, jika Chanyeol bertanya maka kau harus menjawab. Dan pastikan bahwa jawabanmu adalah apa yang pria itu ingin dengarkan.

"Aku!" seru Baekhyun mencoba terdengar seriang mungkin.

Beruntung, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan langsung memintanya untuk duduk.

Baekhyun diam tenang di kursinya. Di depan sana, Chanyeol tengah sibuk membuat -entah apa itu- hidangan yang didominasi dengan jamur dan daging. Baekhyun sama sekali tak tertarik. Dia tak lapar.

Tapi dari semua kekacauan ini, yang paling Baekhyun syukuri adalah, dia jadi tahu dimana Chanyeol menyembunyikan semua pisau.

 _"Kaki kaki kaki. Ada kaki kecil berlari. Anak kucing berlari dari salju, dari salju. Salju. Salju. Salju. Salju yang dingin dan putih."_

Tiba-tiba, pria di depan sana bersenandung sebuah lagu. Lagu yang Baekhyun yakini adalah lagu untuk anak-anak dan itu bukan salah satu yang terkenal. Chanyeol terlihat menggerakkan pinggangnya sesekali menyesuaikan dengan irama.

 _"Tapi anak kucing jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Dia jatuh menangis di atas?"_ nyanyian berhenti di tengah-tengah.

Ini gawat. Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun melanjutkan lagu sialan itu. Dan yang lebih sial lagi adalah, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagu itu apa. Bagaimana kelanjutannya dan bagaimana liriknya?

Bersembunyi dalam senyuman, aktor itu menahan ketakutannya yang timbul karena ekspresi dingin Chanyeol perlahan muncul. Terlihat sudah muak menunggunya untuk menyelesaikan lagu itu.

" _-salju yang dingin dan putih."_

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol mengakhiri lagu yang biasanya mendiang Hana selesaikan setiap kali mereka berdua menyanyikannya bersama.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seoul dirundung hujan.

Masih di malam yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda, takdir Baekhyun masih dipertaruhkan. Oh Sehun duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil mencoba menghubungi seseorang melalui telepon. Lampu masih menyala merah dan nada tunggu masih terputar di telinga.

"Halo, Dae?"

Seseorang di ujung sambungan akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya.

"Ini Sehun. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

Jongdae, teman lamanya yang berprofesi sebagai Disc Jokey itu rupanya sedang tak bekerja. Sehun mengetahui hal tersebut karena biasanya, latar suara akan sangat berisik dengan musik jika temannya itu sedang sibuk. Dan saat ini Jongdae sedang luang. Cocok.

"Kau masih bisa melacak koordinat sebuah tempat melalui sinyal telepon 'kan?"

Lampu hijau menyala. Sehun menjalankan mobilnya pelan sembari menunggu jawaban Jongdae yang tak kunjung terdengar. Mungkin lelaki itu sedang menertawakan pertanyaannya atau sedang berpikir.

Sehun sangat cemas. Dia berharap bahwa temannya yang paling berisik ini masih memiliki kemampuan komputerisasinya itu karena ini sangat penting.

Tiba-tiba, senyuman Sehun mengembang dibarengi dengan cemasnya yang hilang. Jongdae bilang, dia masih bisa.

"Aku ingin tahu dimana Baekhyun saat terakhir kali kami berbicara di telepon. Lima menit lagi aku sampai."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Terbangun dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dingin, bukanlah 'sarapan' yang menyenangkan.

Pria itu duduk persis di sampingnya, melamun. Mungkin menunggu Baekhyun terbangun karena sejak disekap di rumah ini, aktor itu tahu kebiasaan Chanyeol yang gemar bangun pagi.

Atau setidaknya, lebih pagi dari dirinya.

"Kau ingin jadi siapa?"

Bukan selamat pagi yang didapat, aktor itu disuguhi sebuah pertanyaan yang tak berdasar. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung harus membalas apa karena pertanyaan Chanyeol harus selalu dijawab.

Tapi pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Hana atau Baekhyun? Hari ini kau ingin jadi siapa?" jelas Chanyeol beralih menatap mata sabit yang masih sayu itu.

Baekhyun menunduk, "aku Baekhyun."

Suaranya kecil serupa bisikan angin. Baekhyun hanya sedang mencoba peruntungannya saja karena diperlakukan sebagai orang lain terasa sangat buruk. Meskipun itu bisa menjamin dia tak akan disiksa, tapi aktor itu hanya ingin menjadi dirinya.

Baekhyun ingin menjadi Baekhyun.

Ingatlah, bahwa sejak Chanyeol memunculkan sifat aslinya, yang dia miliki hanya rasa takut. Semua arogansi dan harga dirinya, lenyap. Baekhyun tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan karena dia bukan dirinya lagi.

"Kalau kau memang Baekhyun, itu berarti kau harus dihukum!"

Peruntungannya memang selalu buruk sejak dia bertemu Chanyeol. Seharusnya, Baekhyun menyadari jawabannya hanya akan membuatnya disiksa lagi. Karena saat dimana Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang dia kenakan, maka semua hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Dia tak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan karena dominasi Chanyeol selalu menciutkan nyali. Pria itu melepaskan ikat pinggang yang menggantung di celana. Baekhyun menggeleng tak mau, begitu ketakutan. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk.

Detik itu juga, dia sadar apa yang akan tubuhnya dapatkan.

Cambukan berkali-kali...

"Kau mencoba lari dariku kemarin! Kau mencoba pergi dari sini! Pergi jauh dari tempat dimana putramu tinggal! Kau bukan ayah yang baik!"

Chanyeol mencambuk tubuh kurus itu sekali. Meninggalkan bekas merah memanjang yang tercetak di punggung ringkih itu.

"AAAHKK!" jerit Baekhyun seraya melengkungkan tubuh kesakitan. Betapa pilunya teriakan itu menggema memenuhi rumah.

Gila nya, Chanyeol justru merasakan kesenangan setiap jeritan itu membelai telinga. Membuatnya ingin mencambuk lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan putramu begitu saja! Kau bukan ayah yang baik! Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

Chanyeol menggulung ikat pinggangnya di tangan, tepat di hadapan mata berkaca itu. Baekhyun menggeleng berulang kali. Mencoba mendekati kaki Chanyeol untuk memohon ampun tapi kepalang, satu cambukan kembali mampir di bahunya.

Jeritan memilukan itu menggaung di seluruh ruangan.

Panas dan perih merambat turun sampai ke pinggang. Aktor itu menjerit setengah menangis. "Pa...paman Chan...Yeol," rintihnya gemetaran.

Tubuh yang sudah diwarnai bekas merah memanjang itu merangkak memeluk kaki sang psikopat. Baekhyun menjatuhkan airmatanya di sana sambil terus menggeleng ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, Paman. Hana tidak akan nakal lagi. Hana tidak akan nakal lagi," ucap Baekhyun memelas.

Aktor itu sadar bahwa menjadi sosok Hana adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Airmatanya terus mengucur. Baekhyun tak berani menatap wajah pria itu karena dia takut Chanyeol tidak akan lagi menganggapnya sebagai Hana.

Baekhyun takut ikat pinggang itu akan mencambuk sisa tubuhnya yang masih kosong oleh luka. Baekhyun sangat takut sampai dia tak ingat apa itu pertahanan diri.

Yang dia tahu hanya takut dan memohon ampun.

"Hana..."

Tiba-tiba, ikat pinggang itu jatuh ke lantai. Pria itu berjongkok untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun yang merah total. Basah dan terguncang.

Tapi, pria itu juga tak kalah terguncang rautnya. Baekhyun mendapati mata kelinci itu memerah pula digenangi air mata.

"Apa yang sudah Paman lakukan?"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa tubuhnya tidak akan mendapatkan cambukan lagi. Chanyeol langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Menggendong tubuh penuh luka itu kembali ke kamar.

Baekhyun terdiam saat pria itu memberinya segelas air putih dan dua buah pil berwarna putih. Aktor itu tak tahu apa gunanya atau akan bagaimana keadaannya setelah meminum pil itu, tapi Chanyeol memintanya.

Mau tak mau, dia harus mau menelan dua butir pil itu.

"Maafkan Paman, sayang. Maafkan Paman," Chanyeol menidurkannya dalam sesal.

Pria itu menyelimuti Baekhyun lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluk tubuh yang masih gemetaran itu erat.

Baekhyun tidak tahu alasan pria itu menangis sambil memeluknya begini, karena kepalanya sudah sangat pusing untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Baekhyun merasa nafasnya memberat dan semua yang dia lihat hanya bayangan.

"Kau harus tidur. Kau harus tidur. Kau harus tidur."

Bisikan Chanyeol dan ciuman kecil di pipi jadi hal terakhir yang Baekhyun rasakan sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

.

 _Kaki kaki kaki. Ada kaki kecil berlari. Anak kucing berlari dari salju, dari salju. Salju. Salju. Salju. Salju yang dingin dan putih._

 _Tapi anak kucing jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Dia jatuh menangis di atas salju yang..._

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Satu chapter lagi menuju ending! ^^


	7. Home

**Another Day With Baekhyun**

Home

.

.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun suka bermain game di kamarnya dari subuh sampai petang.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun suka melakukan olahraga indoor dimana dia akan melotot kepada semua orang yang mengambil gambarnya tanpa izin.

Sebelumnya, Baekhyun adalah simbol dari arogansi para publik figure.

Sebelum semua ini, Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun.

Aktor itu termenung menatap langit-langit kamar yang sejak kemarin dia tempati. Ukiran teratai yang setiap lekuknya sudah Baekhyun hafal. Aktor itu masih termenung.

Dia tidak ingin melihat ukiran teratai itu lagi. Baekhyun tidak ingin terbangun di dalam kamar bercat biru laut ini lagi. Dia ingin pergi. Kemanapun asalkan itu bukan di sini lagi.

Baekhyun termenung...

Chanyeol terbaring di sampingnya dengan tenang. Pria itu masih tertidur dengan suara dengkuran halus yang keluar dari sela bibirnya yang terbuka.

Dia bangkit berdiri dengan pelan. Beruntung, pergelangan kakinya sudah membaik, jadi hanya dengan bertopang ke tembok, dia bisa berjalan. Tatapan lesu itu jatuh menatap lemari yang ada di atas kompor.

Semua pisau disembunyikan di sana.

Aktor itu berjinjit mencoba membuka namun jangkauannya masih kurang. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kursi dan menjadikannya tumpuan. Saat tangannya berhasil mengambil satu, deheman dari ambang pintu terdengar.

Chanyeol datang!

"Kau sedang jadi Baekhyun?" tanya pria itu dengan suara dalamnya.

Lelaki mungil itu bertekad bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kali dia mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membunuh Chanyeol. Sebilah pisau sudah ada di tangan dan apa yang aktor itu lakukan adalah berlari. Menahan pedih di pergelangan kaki sambil menghunuskan ujung pisau itu tepat ke jantung Chanyeol. Yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Aaarrggghh!"

Sayang, nasib baik bukanlah teman karibnya. Chanyeol berhasil mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun dan bahkan, memelintir lengan kurus itu sampai tulangnya bergeretak.

"Aku mencoba memberitahumu, sialan! Kau hanya akan hidup jika kau bersikap baik!"

Pria itu membanting Baekhyun ke lantai. Tubuhnya mendarat keras namun Baekhyun tak hilang akal. Aktor itu merangkak cepat menuju kaki Chanyeol untuk menusuknya, tapi sekali lagi, nasib baik berkhianat padanya.

Chanyeol menendang tubuh itu sampai menabrak kaki meja. Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya menahan sakit dan rupanya, semua ini belum selesai. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapan. Mengambil alih pisau yang tadi Baekhyun acungkan.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" berontak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

Pria itu membuat Baekhyun menungging dengan dadanya menempel di meja makan.

"Kau mengacungkan pisau ini di depanku, Baekhyun."

"BAJINGAN, LEPASKAN AK-"

Umpatan Baekhyun terhenti saat dirinya merasakan ujung pisau yang dingin menempel di tengkuk. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menekannya sampai sedikit menembus kulit, lalu menariknya untuk membuat luka sayat.

"AAARRRKKKK!" Baekhyun menjerit pilu.

"Ssshh! Pisau ini akan menembus lehermu semakin dalam jika kau terus melawan."

Darah keluar dari sela luka sayatan itu. Tak banyak tapi percayalah, rasa sakitnya bukan main tak tertahankan.

Aktor itu menangis dengan wajah basahnya menempel di meja. Lelaki itu benar tak berdaya lagi ketika Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan membuat kakinya membuka, memberi jalan. Baekhyun menahan rintihan ketika Chanyeol mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam. Menggaruk dan menggali dengan kasar.

"Hana adalah anak yang baik! Itu sebabnya kenapa aku membiarkan dia hidup! Aku bahkan memberinya makanan dan baju! Membesarkannya dengan layak! Aku memberinya semua hal yang tidak ayahnya sendiri berikan!"

PLAK!

Tamparan mendarat pada salah satu bongkah pantat Baekhyun. Aktor itu menggigit bibirnya menahan suara apa pun yang akan keluar dari bibir.

"Kau ayah yang jahat! Itulah sebab kenapa kau menderita!"

PLAK!

"Kau menderita? Salahmu sendiri karena tidak bersikap baik!"

PLAK!

"Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan sebagai gantinya, dia beralih menjambak rambut lelaki malang itu. Menarik kepala Baekhyun untuk mendongak.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf," rengekkan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ketakutannya kian membesar setiap detik karena sejujurnya, dia belum siap untuk mati.

Chanyeol membungkuk, menempelkan tubuhnya ke punggung Baekhyun, "itu berarti kau menyesal?"

"Aku menyesal! Aku sangat menyesal! Jangan lakukan lagi. Aku mohon."

Detak jantungnya bisa Baekhyun dengarkan saking sunyi situasi saat ini. Chanyeol tak melakukan apa-apa. Tak mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu hanya bernafas di dekat telinga Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam. Baekhyun menunggu dalam liputan cemas dan takut.

Dia sudah meminta maaf. Dia sudah mengaku bahwa dia menyesal. Tidakkah seharusnya Chanyeol mengampuninya?

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh!" Chanyeol tertawa dengan sebab yang tak jelas. Pria itu bahkan sampai menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Baekhyun untuk meredam tawa. "Kau pikir aku akan berhenti?"

Tiba-tiba saja, telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup pantat Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat. Wajah aktor itu mengerut menahan segala gejolak yang mengaliri seluruh tubuh. Namun nyatanya, semua sentuhan Chanyeol yang awalnya terasa kasar itu berubah memicu.

Tubuh Baekhyun tak mau munafik. Dia menerima seluruh sentuhan Chanyeol dan berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Baekhyun bahkan memutar pinggulnya saat sebuah benda tumpul menabrak belah pantat.

Chanyeol memijat penisnya yang sudah total ereksi itu dan sesekali, menamparkan ujungnya ke bokong sintal di hadapan. Matanya tak lepas menatap tubuh yang penuh dengan bekas cambukkan itu menggeliat di atas meja.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus bekas kemerahan memanjang di punggung. Jari telunjuknya menjejak bekas cambuknya dari atas ke bawah dengan pelan. Pasti rasanya sakit saat kemarin dia mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya.

Maka dari itu, saat Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya masuk, lidahnya ikut memberikan sentuhan tepat pada bekas luka itu.

"Haa...aahh," Baekhyun menegang tubuhnya saat penis besar itu total menembus masuk.

Chanyeol tak henti menjilat dan mengecupi luka di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun sampai bibirnya naik ke telinga. Pria itu mengulum tulang daun telinga Baekhyun sambil mendengarkan nafas si mungil yang memberat.

"Apa penisku terasa nikmat?" bisiknya dengan parau.

Baekhyun terengah dengan bibir terbuka. Matanya terpejam dengan sedikit kerutan di alis. Chanyeol menatap wajah itu dalam rasa penasaran. Kenapa Baekhyun tak mau menjawabnya?

Dan satu hentakan keras dia berikan sebagai hukuman.

"Aaangh!" bibir tipis itu akhirnya meloloskan desahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena rintihan erotis itu sudah dia anggap sebagai jawaban. Pria itu tanpa ragu mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan keras. Baekhyun jelas kewalahan untuk menyesuaikan diri karena sejak awal, dia memang sudah tidak sehat.

Tangannya sibuk mencari pegangan di saat penis itu dengan sangat nikmat menubruk titik terdalam. Kakinya melemas dan terasa seperti melunak. Baekhyun hampir ambruk namun Chanyeol sigap mengangkatnya.

Pria itu membawanya ke dalam kamar lama Chanyeol yang dulu dia tempati. Tubuh telanjangnya dibuat telentang. Baekhyun membuang tatapan ke jendela saat Chanyeol memaksa kakinya untuk membuka. Pria itu hendak memasukinya lagi.

"Pegang ini dan acungkan padaku," Chanyeol entah bagaimana, memberikan sebuah pisau saku. Menggenggamkannya ke tangan Baekhyun dan dengan gila, menuntun tangan kurus itu untuk mengacungkannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

Saat pria itu melepaskan tangannya, Baekhyun tetap mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Aaah, kau dan pisau adalah perpaduan paling seksi sedunia!"

Baekhyun masih memegang pisau itu dengan erat saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kembali penis kerasnya. Hanya dengan satu tusukan di perut, maka dia bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Dia bisa membunuh Chanyeol dan keluar dari tempat busuk ini selamanya.

Hanya dengan satu tusukan.

"Aangh!" tapi tekadnya tiba-tiba meredup oleh sengatan yang begitu nikmat dari dorongan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seketika lemas dan lengannya jatuh ke sisi tubuh. Pisau itu masih berada di tangannya, tergenggam erat saat Chanyeol mulai menghentak berulang kali. Dan otomatis akalnya sudah hilang. Baekhyun tengah disibukkan dengan tubuhnya yang sedang diselimuti hasrat.

Semua keinginan untuk pergi dari Chanyeol digantikan oleh rasa gairah.

"Haha sial! Kau terlihat erotis sekali!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

Psikopat itu menurunkan wajahnya untuk menjemput bibir yang sedari tadi terbuka meloloskan desahan panas. Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis itu kelaparan tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi tempo hentakan. Desahan Baekhyun tertelan oleh ciuman dan pisau di tangan sudah dienyahkan oleh tangan yang lain.

Chanyeol menyatukan jari-jari mereka tautan tangan yang erat. Bibir keduanya masih beradu menyaingi tempo percintaan di bawah yang sudah terasa semakin dekat. Chanyeol memperdalam jangkauan sampai tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menjerit di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaa, aahh!" aktor itu mencapai orgasme pertama.

Chanyeol merasakan cairan Baekhyun menyemprot ke perut mereka. terasa hangat dan lengket. Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat penis kemerahan itu berkedut setiap tetes demi tetes. Pria itu beralih menatap wajah kemerahan dan bibir terbuka itu lamat-lamat.

Kenapa ekspresi Baekhyun kali ini, jauh lebih erotis daripada persetubuhan mereka dulu?

Chanyeol begitu penasaran. Dia semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, lebih dalam. Pria itu merasakan lubang Baekhyun mengetat setelah aktor itu orgasme dan itu membuat penisnya berkedut di dalam.

Satu hujaman keras memaksa tubuh Baekhyun untuk menggeliat karena cairan hangat itu terasa deras mengalir di dalam tubuh. Chanyeol baru saja mencapai klimaksnya.

Kamar bernuansa coklat itu diisi dengan sahutan nafas terengah dari dua lelaki ini. Baekhyun tak lepas menatap mata tajam Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. Pria itu menjatuhkan tubuh untuk memeluk yang lebih mungil.

"Jika kau terus bersikap baik, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Baekhyun terpejam saat merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan berjatuhan di sekitar telinga dan rahangnya. Chanyeol berubah begitu lembut entah kenapa dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus. Sama sekali bukan. Percayalah.

"Untuk apa kembali jika orang-orang yang menontonmu di televisi hanya akan menghinamu, mengutuk keberadaanmu. Mereka berdoa untuk kematianmu, Baekhyun."

Jemari ranting Baekhyun tanpa sadar bergerak menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Chanyeol yang begitu kencang. Bahkan aroma pria itu setelah bercinta benar-benar jantan. Baekhyun tanpa sadar, mengelus punggung kokoh itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu kembali jika berada di sini bisa membuatmu hidup. Kau hanya harus menjadi ayah yang baik. Jadilah baik untukku dan Hana. Kau mau?"

Chanyeol menempelkan hidung mereka. Baekhyun tak mau memejamkan matanya karena lekukan yang dihiasi bulu mata tebal itu nyatanya begitu menarik. Mengalun begitu lembut, membuatnya lupa dengan semua rasa sakit yang pernah Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau dan aku di sini. Bersama Hana sampai besok. Dan besoknya lagi. Selamanya," ucap Chanyeol tepat di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun yang jujur saja, sudah sangat tergoda.

"Aku akan bersikap baik," dan setelah janji itu Baekhyun ucapkan, mereka kembali berciuman dalam.

Memancing kembali hasrat yang sempat redup, juga menghidupkan kembali milik Chanyeol yang masih tertanam di dalam Baekhyun untuk kembali bergumul dalam gairah.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Genap delapan hari sudah, Baekhyun dan dirinya hilang komunikasi.

Berbekal alamat yang sudah Jongdae kirimkan, Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu di lereng gunung Hannam ini sampai senja tiba. Mobilnya terpaksa diparkir di persimpangan karena jalan yang dia tempuh berbatu dan licin.

Lagi pula, hari belum terlalu gelap jadi Sehun akan lebih mudah untuk menyusuri jalan. Manajer bermarga Oh itu terus menuruni jalan dengan bekal senter dan sebuah kertas. Di sisi kanan dan kiri dipenuhi dengan pohon yang tinggi.

Awalnya, dia sempat ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan karena hari semakin gelap, namun di ujung sana, Sehun melihat sesuatu.

Itu mobil milik Baekhyun!

Sehun berlari mendekati mobil yang sudah setengah hancur body-nya. Jelas sekali bahwa pengendara mobil ini mengalami kecelakaan dilihat dari bentuk kerusakan dan penyok di beberapa tempat. Tapi, di kursi kemudi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dimana Baekhyun?

"Byun Baekhyun, hidupmu memang dipenuhi dengan kesialan," Sehun bergumam pasrah.

Diusap wajahnya sendiri karena frustrasi yang masih disebabkan oleh artisnya yang super bermasalah itu. Pria itu menendang sebuah kerikil dengan keras.

Hari sudah gelap dan dia harus kembali jika tidak ingin terjebak kabut. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu seperti cahaya lampu. Tepat di ujung jalan sana, Sehun yakin dia melihat sebuah lampu menyala. Langkahnya menjuntai mendekati sumber cahaya.

Benar saja. Sehun menemukan sebuah rumah dengan pagar menjulang tinggi mengelilingi rumah. Tapi anehnya, gerbangnya terbuka. Sehun berjalan masuk dan memutuskan untuk langsung mengetuk pintu depan.

Pintu sudah diketuk. Sehun menunggu dengan tenang sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah gambar di tembok pagar.

Itu adalah gambar tiga orang lelaki dengan tinggi badan yang kontras. Sehun menatapnya intens sampai tak sadar bahwa pintu depan telah dibuka.

"Oh, permisi. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

Pria berambut hitam nan tinggi itu mengangguk, "tidak masalah. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Eer begini, aku melihat mobil yang ada di ujung sana. Aku yakin itu milik temanku melihat dari nomor polisinya," ucap Sehun sesopan yang dia bisa.

Pria di hadapannya mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, "ya, lalu?"

"Mungkin temanku pernah datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan? Sepertinya dia mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya rusak parah," jelas Sehun yang anehnya, mengundang kekehan dari bibir sang tuan rumah.

"Kau mencari Byun Baekhyun?"

Jackpot!

"Ya! Aku manajernya. Namaku Oh Sehun. Dia menghilang sudah sekitar satu minggu dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Apa dia di sini bersamamu?"

Pria itu, Park Chanyeol, mengangguk kecil. "Kau bisa masuk dulu. Di luar dingin,"

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk. Rumah Chanyeol tak terlalu besar memang, tapi pria itu dengan cerdas menempatkan barang-barangnya dengan tertata. Sehun melihat sekeliling dengan teliti dan dibuat kagum dengan betapa rapihnya Chanyeol menata perabotan.

Dan seketika, matanya melotot kepada sosok berbaju putih yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baekhyun!"

Sehun berlari mendekat lalu meraih kedua lengan kurus itu. Manajernya dibuat begitu prihatin dengan betapa banyaknya bobot Baekhyun yang sudah lenyap. Artisnya terlihat begitu kurus hanya dengan menghilang selama seminggu.

Parahnya, Sehun juga menemukan luka di betis dan kaki, juga memar di kepala dan lebam di lengan Baekhyun. Kecelakaannya pasti sangat parah.

"Ya Tuhan, kau harus segera ke rumah sakit!"

Sehun mencoba meraih tangan yang sedari tadi Baekhyun sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Tapi artisnya itu tak mau dan bahkan tak sudi berpindah sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Sehun menggeleng bingung.

"Baekhyun, kita harus segera pulang. Seluruh Korea sedang mencarimu."

"Mencari agar apa? Agar mereka bisa menghinaku lagi?" sahut Baekhyun.

Sehun terus menggeleng, "Baekbeom mencarimu kemana-mana. Dia sangat cemas."

"Baekbeom mencemaskan uangku, bukan adiknya."

"Kita bicarakan masalah keluargamu nanti, oke? Kau harus ke rumah sakit dulu. Lukamu parah," Sehun kembali mencoba meraih salah satu tangan Baekhyun namun lagi, aktor itu menolaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh rumah sakit. Aku tidak butuh Baekbeom, kau atau seluruh Korea. Aku hanya ingin tinggal di sini, bersama Chanyeol dan putraku."

Sudah sejak tujuh tahun mereka saling mengenal, Sehun baru kali ini melihat keteguhan Baekhyun untuk satu hal. Satu hal yang bahkan tak bisa Sehun pahami karena putra yang mana yang Baekhyun maksud?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Baek. Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja oke? Ayo kita-"

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol memotong ucapan Sehun dan berhasil menarik atensi dari dua orang lain yang ada disana. Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati sang tuan rumah mengangguk. Entah maksudnya apa.

Dan saat dia berbalik, sebuah hantaman super keras mendarat di pelipis.

Baekhyun baru saja memukulnya dengan tongkat perapian sampai tubuhnya ambruk. Lelaki itu bahkan terus memukulkan tongkat berbahan besi itu ke kepala Sehun sampai tengkoraknya pecah.

Darah mengucur dimana-mana. Lantainya berubah merah begitu pula dengan wajah Baekhyun yang dihiasi cipratan darah manajernya.

Oh Sehun telah tewas dengan tragis di tangan artisnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tongkat perapian itu ke lantai. Langkahnya gemetaran mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah membuka lengan, menawarkan pelukan.

"Aku sudah bersikap baik. Aku membunuh orang jahat untukmu dan Hana. Aku sudah bersikap baik, Chanyeol. Biarkan aku hidup. Biarkan aku tinggal di sini," pinta Baekhyun di dalam rengkuhan yang lebih besar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dengan lembut. "Kau sangat baik. Hana pasti senang karena ayahnya lebih memilih tinggal di sini daripada kembali bersama orang-orang jahat di luar sana."

Pria itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dihadapkan kembali ke mayat Sehun yang wajahnya juga telah hancur. "Sayangnya, kau itu jahat. Kau ayah dan teman yang jahat. Kau membunuh putra dan temanmu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol berbisik di samping wajah terguncang Baekhyun.

Aktor itu termangu.

 _Ini tidak mungkin..._

"Orang jahat harus tetap diberi hukuman. Seperti ayahku," tangan Chanyeol terasa memijat kedua bahunya bergantian. "Aku sendiri yang mengiris tenggorokannya."

Dan saat itu juga, tangis sesal Baekhyun pecah.

"Ayahku mati karena dia jahat."

Dunia memang tak pernah berpihak kepada Baekhyun. Bahkan, seorang psikopat gila macam Chanyeol saja, tak pernah benar-benar berada di sisinya. Dia tertipu. Dia telah dibutakan oleh rasa takut dan keinginan untuk diampuni.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa air mata. Sebagai gantinya, dia menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri karena telah mempercayai di licik Chanyeol.

Sayang, sesalnya sudah terlambat karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghantam kepala belakangnya dengan siku. Baekhyun tersungkur di samping jenazah Sehun, terbaring di genangan darah sang manajer yang aktor itu ciptakan sendiri.

"Dan kau, dipenjara karena kau juga jahat."

Pria itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Dengan tenang mengambil ponsel milik Sehun yang tersimpan di saku mantel untuk menelepon seseorang. Akhirnya, semua ini berakhir juga.

"Halo, Polisi? Byun Baekhyun ada di rumahku! Dia baru saja membunuh seseorang di sini! Bisakah kalian segera kemari?"

.

.

 _Kaki kaki kaki..._

 _Ada kaki kecil berlari. Anak kucing berlari dari salju, dari salju. Salju. Salju. Salju. Salju yang dingin dan putih..._

 _Tapi anak kucing jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Dia jatuh menangis di atas..._

.

..

...


	8. Bondage

**Another Day With Baekhyun**  
Bondage

.

.

Kabar itu menyebar luas.

Menjadi _headline_ di semua koran dan website berita. Ratusan mulut membahas kabar menghebohkan ini dimana saja, kapan saja sampai cacing di dalam tanah pun bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi kalau bukan kabar ditangkapnya Byun Baekhyun, aktor papan atas Korea yang arogan itu atas tuduhan penyekapan dan pembunuhan.

Tak ada yang tak terkejut. Namun tak sedikit juga yang telah memprediksi.

Byun Baekhyun adalah aktor yang dipenuhi arogansi dan semua keburukan yang ada di bumi. Sejak dimana Chanyeol menelepon polisi, seluruh Korea hidup dengan opini tersebut. Ditambah lagi, dengan kesaksian Chanyeol yang dia ungkapkan di persidangan final kasus penyekapan dan pembunuhan dengan terdakwa Byun Baekhyun ini, kebaikan aktor itu tak bersisa.

"Han Soorim adalah sahabatku. Tiga tahun yang lalu dia meninggalkan pasca melahirkan. Soorim bercerita padaku bahwa Byun Baekhyun menghamilinya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab karena urusan karir. Dia juga bercerita bahwa, Baekhyun menerornya dengan banyak ancaman pembunuhan. Dia sangat depresi."

Chanyeol menangis dalam kepalsuan. Pria itu duduk di hadapan para hakim dengan gemetaran.

Kondisi ini mengingatkannya pada waktu dulu, saat dia bersaksi untuk kematian ibunya sendiri di kantor polisi. Chanyeol ingat, saat itu usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Orangtuanya bertengkar hebat dan berakhir saling memukuli. Tentu saja, ibunya yang lemah itu jatuh dan kehilangan nyawa terlebih dulu.

Mati lemas karena dibekap wajahnya dengan bantal oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Saat aku datang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguk, bayinya sudah lahir. Dia melahirkannya sendirian di kamar mandi dan aku melihat banyak darah di sana. Dia benar-benar telah melewati banyak rasa sakit."

Chanyeol kecil yang panik, buru-buru mengambil tongkat perapian. Memukul kepala Ayahnya sampai pingsan lalu menggorok leher pria itu dengan pisau. Masa kecil yang tak beruntung. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol harus mengalami guncangan mental sekuat itu.

"Putranya dititipkan padaku malam itu juga. Dia memintaku untuk menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun karena, Soorim takut putranya akan dibunuh. Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. Begitupula denganku."

Pada masa itu, polisi tak menaruh curiga padanya karena Chanyeol pandai membalikkan kata-kata. Dia bilang bahwa Ibunya berhasil menggorok leher sang Ayah sesaat sebelum asmanya kambuh. Dulu Chanyeol kecil bersaksi dalam kepalsuan.

Persis seperti yang sekarang kembali dia lakukan.

"Aku tahu orang-orang yang Baekhyun bayar untuk mengawasi kami. Aku tahu. Itulah sebabnya kami pindah ke sebuah rumah di lereng gunung Hannam. Rumah itu dulu milik nenekku. Aku harap dia tidak akan menemukan kami. Tapi aku salah."

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi terdakwa menatapnya kosong. Chanyeol menemukan tatapan mereka beradu dalam hampa. Seperti satu sama lain sudah tak punya rasa.

"Baekhyun berada dalam kondisi dimana karirnya sangat buruk. Dia mungkin juga mengalami depresi karena kebencian banyak orang. Lalu, aku mendengar kabar tentang dirinya yang melarikan diri dari rumah sakit waktu itu. Ternyata, dia mendatangi kami. Dia menerobos rumah kami."

 _Blitz_ kamera tak henti menyala saling bersahutan. Wajah lusuh Baekhyun tak hentinya diterpa kilatan yang mencoba mengabadikan ekpresi kosong nan dingin itu. Beberapa hadirin yang mengikuti sidang tak ketinggalan memberikan sumpah serapah di setiap kesaksian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya kosong tak berjiwa.

"Saat itu dia benar-benar kacau. Dia datang dengan membawa pisau dan mengancamku untuk tidak melapor kepada polisi. Mendiang Hana, anak laki-laki Soorim dan Baekhyun, mencoba melarikan diri karena takut. Dia berlari ke jalanan, tapi Baekhyun menabraknya dengan mobil sampai dia meninggal."

Tangisan Chanyeol semakin terdengar pilu. Pria itu sampai memeluk dirinya sendiri agar simpati publik tak berpindah darinya. Mencoba memperlihatkan pada semua bahwa dalam kisah ini, dia-lah yang tersiksa batin dan fisiknya.

Mencoba membohongi dunia bahwa Baekhyun adalah penjahat dan dia adalah korbannya.

"Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut waktu itu. Baekhyun juga mengancam akan memanggil beberapa pembunuh ke rumah kami untuk menyiksaku. Aku takut sekali. Dia menyekapku berhari-hari. Dia tidak memberiku makan. Dia mengikat tangan dan kakiku agar tidak bisa kabur."

Dalam kepiluan yang mendera di dalam, Baekhyun seperti diingatkan kepada semua dosanya di masa lalu. Semua yang telah dia lakukan kepada Han Soorim, Hana dan manajernya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Segala perilaku buruknya yang selama ini terekam kamera dan mata dunia, terputar kembali bak _replay_.

Baekhyun mengingatnya dalam sesal.

"Dia meluapkan semua depresinya di sana. Baekhyun bahkan, melukai dirinya sendiri dan terus menyalahkan Han Soorim karena nasib buruknya. Dia benar-benar gila."

Dalam detik yang berjalan lambat, Baekhyun mendengar seluruh hadirin dan wartawan memekik tertahan. Beberapa tak henti mengumpat dan memberikan sumpah serapah padanya. Baekhyun merekam semua itu dalam kepala.

Tatapannya memutari ruangan yang penuh sesak. Baekhyun berhenti pada satu deret kursi. Deretan dimana Baekbeom dan Ibunya yang menangis tersedu, juga diduduki oleh Soorim, Hana dan Sehun.  
Mereka bertiga tersenyum padanya.

Seperti sedang mengejek karena karma telah tiba.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kesaksiannya. "Dan setelah satu minggu berlalu, Oh Sehun menemukan lokasi kami. Dia meminta Baekhyun untuk menghentikan semua kegilaannya tapi, pria itu juga dibunuh. Aku ingat, bahwa Baekhyun tidak sudi untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan yang kotor dan penuh kebohongan. Itulah sebabnya Sehun dibunuh."

Ruangan langsung dipenuhi dengan sorakan penuh kebencian.

Baekhyun tersadar dalam kehampaan. Inilah akhir dari hidupnya yang penuh dengan kemalangan. Inilah akhir dari benang dosa yang telah dia rajut sampai menjadi syal yang mencekik lehernya.  
Pada akhirnya, penjara adalah rumah dari perjalanan panjang yang telah Baekhyun lalui.

Dan itu semua berkat Chanyeol.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Lalu inilah akhir dari kesaksian palsu si pria gila. Meminta maaf karena harus berkata bohong demi menghukum seorang Ayah yang tidak baik kepada putranya. Dalam tangisnya yang palsu, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tentu saja, Baekhyun ditetapkan sebagai tersangka.

Hakim menjatuhkan hukuman sepuluh tahun penjara ditambah lima tahun kewajiban melayani masyarakat, tak lupa denda sebesar satu juta won. Baekhyun menerimanya dalam rasa hampa. _Toh_ inilah akhir dari segala penderitaannya.

Lagipula, hal terbaik dari kemalangannya ini, Baekhyun tak lagi hidup bersama Chanyeol.

"Permisi! Awas beri jalan! Beri jalan!" Baekhyun digiring empat orang polisi untuk memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya ke penjara di pesisir danau Janggeom.

Setelah susah payah melewati kerumunan wartawan yang menggila, Baekhyun berhasil duduk di kursi belakang. Aktor itu menunduk melihat pergelangan tangannya yang memerah karena diborgol. Entah bagaimana, dia tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan dibuka. Seorang polisi dengan perut buncitnya masuk dan duduk di samping polisi yang juga telah duduk di belakang kemudi. Saatnya berangkat.

"Kita akan dikawal dua mobil patroli. Jalur di terowongan Yonsei juga sudah disterilkan jadi kau bisa...Hey siapa kau- _UGH_!"

Di tengah semua kekacauan yang terjadi, Baekhyun yakin tak salah lihat.

Polisi berperut buncit itu terbatuk darah setelah polisi satunya menusukkan sebilah pisau ke rusuk. Sambil menjalankan mobilnya pelan-pelan, pria di belakang kemudi mencabut benda tajam itu dan menusuknya sekali lagi. Berulang-ulang sampai _dashboard_ di depan korban dipenuhi muncratan darah.

Baekhyun yakin dia tak salah lihat. Dia juga tak salah dengar kalau nafas polisi malang itu telah serak karena tenggorokannya tersumbat darah. Tubuh kecilnya gemetaran di kursi belakang. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Mengganggu saja."

Suara berat itu...Baekhyun mengenalinya.

 _Ini tidak mungkin..._

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau mayat si gendut ini ikut?"

Itu suara Chanyeol...

"Baekhyun?"

Ya Tuhan, ternyata pria yang sedari tadi Baekhyun kira adalah polisi, nyatanya adalah Chanyeol yang menyamar. Pria gila itu menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sedang menunggu.

Menunggu Baekhyun menjawabnya.

Ingat? Peraturan utamanya adalah; Jika Chanyeol bertanya, maka kau harus menjawab kalau tak mau disiksa.

Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan sambil mengangguk. Chanyeol meliriknya dari kaca tengah. Pria gila itu kembali fokus menatap jalanan.

"Aku punya tiga granat. Kita ledakkan mereka saat memasuki terowongan Yonsei. Disana pasti sepi, hahaha. Kita pasti bisa lolos!" Chanyeol melirik melalui spion dan mendapati dua mobil patroli yang mengawal melaju di belakang.

Pria itu tersenyum.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, aktor itu menahan tangis yang rasanya sudah mau meledak.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau begini?"

Kenapa setelah dia lepas dari pria ini, Chanyeol harus kembali? Kenapa setelah Baekhyun merasa terbebas, psikopat gila ini menahannya lagi? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seberat ini? Berulang kali tanpa henti.

Kenapa?

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku. Kalau kau masuk penjara, aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu menderita."

Baekhyun termangu dalam keputus asaan. Ini bukan akhir dari perjalanannya. Ini semua bukan akhir dari karma yang lahir dari dosa-dosanya.

Chanyeol, bukanlah hukuman. Karena hukuman memiliki akhir.

Chanyeol adalah semua dosanya yang Tuhan hidupkan dalam bentuk manusia. Dan Baekhyun akan selalu hidup bersamanya sampai kapanpun. Dimanapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Hey, kita berdua akan jadi buronan paling fenomenal! Tersenyumlah sedikit! Kalaupun besok kita tertangkap dan dipenjara, aku akan meminta pada mereka untuk satu sel denganmu, Baek. Tak usah khawatir!" Chanyeol tertawa di akhir.

Baekhyun tak mampu merasakan apapun karena tubuhnya sudah lelah.

Di depan sana, terowongan Yonsei telah terlihat. Semua terasa melambat. Detik berjalan begitu lama dengan halusinasi yang datang dan terasa nyata.

Satu detik sebelum Chanyeol melepaskan katup granat pertama, Baekhyun melihat Sehun duduk di kursi depan. Tempat dimana tadi polisi itu tewas kehabisan darah. Tapi sekarang, kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh Oh Sehun, manajernya.

Ledakan di belakang terdengar menggema.

Granat kedua di lempar lagi ke belakang, kali ini Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya.

Ada Han Soorim dan Hana yang duduk dengan dirinya berada di tengah. Soorim, di sebelah kiri tersenyum tenang sambil menatap ke depan. Hana kecil, juga duduk di sebelah kanan sambil mengayunkan kaki-kaki kecilnya. Baekhyun menatap dua sosok itu bergantian dalam kehampaan.

Inilah akhirnya.

"Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya, Baekh. Kau dan aku akan terus hidup dalam pelarian."

 _Lari bersama orang-orang yang telah kau bunuh..._

.

.

.

 _Kaki kaki kaki. Ada kaki kecil berlari. Anak kucing berlari dari salju, dari salju. Salju. Salju. Salju. Salju yang dingin dan putih._

 _Tapi anak kucing jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Dia jatuh menangis di atas salju yang dingin dan putih. Dingin dan putih._

 _Lalu Hana datang! Hana datang! Membawa pulang si anak kucing yang jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Agar tidak sedih. Tidak sedih lagi..._

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Sudah ending~

 _So_ , aku baca semua review, _as always_ , dan ternyata fic ini bener-bener _disturbing_ buat yang iritasi sama psikopatisme. _**Im so**_ **_sorry_** **.** Aku gak nyangka kalo feel fic ini bisa seserius itu. Kalian juga gak harus baca kok kalau merasa kurang nyaman sama genre ini hehe.

 _Yowes_ , selalu **makasih** buat semua yang udah mau baca atau yang gak sengaja baca ff gila ini hahaha. Aku harap bisa ketemu kalian lagi secepat mungkin di lain cerita! Yang tentunya gak psiko-psiko-an lagi hahahaha! Doain!

Ok see ya! Jaga kesehatan selalu!


End file.
